


Destroy the System

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Battle, Character Analysis, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Dystopia, Family Dynamics, Fights, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective Siblings, Role Reversal, Rumors, Secret Identity Fail, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [AU] where Dr. Wily finally rules the world with the help of a slightly agreeable Forte and Zero, controlling the regions with his 50+ robot masters.The humans, fearing for their lives after the death of Rockman, kept digging up X and accidentally killing him (for science or to try and make him stronger or whatnot)... Eventually making reploids.Then, by sheer luck or misfortune, X wakes up once more (for the fifth time.)





	1. The Youngest Member of the Light household

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to try and write the attitudes of each robot master.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with an android.

When X first started up, the AI was given one task by it's creator Dr. Light.

 

1\. To solve any problem in any idea

 

The program created to find, replicate, optimize and explain the best solution out of limitless possibilities, X could parallel its function to the evolving machine in Asimov’s story: The Last Question. Trapped in a computer, X watched the days go by as it solved whatever problem offered to it.

* * *

 

One week, fifteen hours and twenty-seven minutes passed, Dr. Light's colleague suggested that X should be equipped with its own voice generation system and ultra-sensitive voice recognition system. Dr. Light agreed.

 

2\. To make explanations more persuasive towards listener(s)

 

For convenience’s sake, the program stores all its memories of the questions, answers and opinions of its listeners.

* * *

 

It took five months, three weeks, twelve days, twenty-one hours, thirty-seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds for Dr. Light to enter the lab and begin the construction of its physical body...

 

3\. To contain the perfect virus counter-measure

 

Under its creator’s orders, X is immediately transferred into the container and report whatever problems it held. In its body, X performs deeds like blinking and speaking. After the test, Dr. Light tells X it must stay in this incomplete body for reintegration.

* * *

 

One year, three months, four days, seven hours, two minutes and eighteen seconds since its activation, X is halfway completed when it meets its sibling unit: DLN. 001 Rock.

 

4\. To protect the future

 

A purpose the blue robot hinted regarding Doctor Light’s reason for its sudden body construction. Twenty hours and forty-eight minutes later, DLN. 001 brought its twin unit: DLN. 002 Roll. Both robots asked questions X had no answer for. Questions about itself brought uncertainty and made X curious with respect to such topics.

 

* * *

 

Exactly two weeks after the twin DLN models visited, Doctor Light finally upgrades X’s processing unit to analyze topics discussed by Rock and Roll as well as other socio-political issues occurring in the global space.

 

5\. To think, feel and make ones’ own decisions.

 

Courtesy of its creator, X finally establishes a preference and dislike setting for itself. However, the action causes a domino effect, leading X to a deeper set of problems. Obtaining the best solution does not mean this is the preferred solution for X. X decides it is best to re-evaluate its answers and correct its erroneous mindset.

 

* * *

 

Two years, eleven months, one week, twelve hours, one minute and forty-nine seconds, X wakes up only to see itself sealed in its capsule for further testing concerning its reliability.

 

6\. To become acquainted with the external and internal upgrades

 

In Dr. Light's simulation, X finds itself interacting with virtual entities. Honesty and deception go hand in hand to please society. Action speaks louder than thought. Alliance walks a fine thread between conniving loyalty and reckless betrayal.

The paradox of the individual and society is more confusing when adding itself into the equation. X wonders why the situation becomes difficult when it becomes a part of the world. To fix the problem, X utilizes its emotion chip and hopes to find a solution deemed selfish or advantageous for itself.

 

[ERROR]


	2. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X wakes up and assesses the situation.

Ten years too early for activation, X wakes up and finds itself on the floor. Wearing Doctor Light's basic blue armor, X touches its neck to feel a metal tracking device collar.

"?" X stands up, confused but ready to solve the problem. Scanning the area, X finds itself in a coliseum with hundreds of robot parts scattered on the floor. Looking up, X notices the number of organic and inorganic audience watching the arena.

 

~~7\. To fight as entertainment~~

 

The audience screams its directive but X refuses to obey. At the center with the extravagant chairs and tapestries, X notes a man its registry dictates is named **Doctor Wily** sitting on a throne with a black robot registered as **Forte** and red android beside it.

[ **DANGER** ]

X blinks, searching for a familiar face. _There!_  Right beside the black robot is its sibling unit: DLN. 002-

"?!" X dodges, jumping up and landing on top of the mechaniloid (based on the schematics). X continues scanning the arena to finds its other sibling. Surely, DLN. 001 is nearby.

 

* * *

 

“?!” X jumps off before the robot slams its hand down on it. Landing beside the blue disabled robot, X bends one knee to the ground and pokes its sibling. _Unresponsive._

"?" X tilts its head, curious why its sibling doesn’t have his head. ‘A copy model?’

“Run away!” Roll screamed from above. X merely stared at her, blinking. “It’s too strong for you!”

“….” X responds with a frown, acknowledging the directive. However, just like before, X refuses the order as it hears the pained screams of fellow androids. Using its emotion chip, X decides to…

 

7\. To fight and protect brethren

 

Calculating the best solution to end the rampaging mechaniloid, X steals a saber from one of the androids dubbed reploid by the internet. X finds the meaning strange, but will question the logic flaw later.

 

> [Reploid]
> 
> **\- Replica of an Android** called **Rockman X**.

 

“W-what are you gonna do?” A black reploid mutters beside it. X turns to stare at the black reploid? An android wielding dual pistols. The android is showing concern which equates to potential ally.

 

7\. [Updated entry] To fight and protect brethren with minimal damage from both parties

 

“I will (X ignites the saber) disable the mechaniloid.” X watch the surprise look of the android. “and gather information."

“Uh.. So you're a newbie... Right.” The android reasoned out and X hummed in agreement, taking one step at a time. X-Buster usage is not recommended in this circumstance or the enemy will increase its threat level towards it. Fortunate how the creator of this machine gave it limited intellect.

 

**Preparing Emergency Acceleration System…**

 

“Okay! I’m in! My name’s Axl!” The black android introduced as X watch five reploids fight the malfunctioning mechniloid. “What’s yours?”

“My name is...” X paused, realizing the problem with its name. If Doctor Wily is the enemy and  its sibling DLN. 001 Rock is under hiding then…

 

“My name is **10**.” X finds the name hilarious. X is the roman numeral of 10. It was perfect, especially when the internet revealed thousands of reploids being named using numbers.

“Okay 10! What’s the plan?” Axl grinned, fingers already ready to push the trigger. X nodded, “Watch my back. I will stab its generator.”

“Roger-Oh shit!” Axl screamed when X dashed full speed towards the machine. Pausing midway, X rolled towards the debris before the mechaniloid’s arm slammed into X’s body. Axl apologized, “Sorry man! Do a countdown next time!”

“...” X was in its own little world, grabbing an energy container and filling the saber to the brim. If stabbing the generator doesn’t work then inserting a self-made bomb will do the trick. X came out of its hiding spot and was few inches away from being cut in half.

“Hey Ugly! Over here!” Axl proceeds to shoot a strong burst of energy, causing a mini-explosion. X activates its thermal night vision and managed to slip underneath the mechaniloid.

 

*ding!

 

“Mission accomplished.” X stated as it dashed out from the falling mechaniloid.

 

> [New Objective]
> 
> \- Collect five shards of Rock's data.

 

"?!" Due to the disrupted sleep cycle and sudden reconnection  ~~and disconnection~~ with his creator, X shutdown halfway while dashing - crashing towards the caught off guard Axl.

* * *

 

“Ack!” Axl fell to the ground with 10 on top of him. Looking at the reploid, Axl pushed the rookie aside and sat up. Hearing the crowd scream profanities, Axl asked 10. "Wow there! Who’s your creator 10, a Rockman fan like the most of those scientist creeps?”

 

“…” No response.

 

“Oh for the love of.” Axl turns the android around, staring at 10 using its reserve energy. Axl scratches the back of his head, “what am I going to do with you?”


	3. Too Many Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the first set of Robot Masters....

"Who were you yelling at?" Forte raised an eyebrow, staring at Roll.

 

"No one." Roll looked away, hoping Blues visits soon so he can help their sibling unit X. X, who wasn't supposed to wake up, picked a saber from a (human) corpse without any regret. 'X should still be sleeping!'

"..." From the side, the black robot could see the judging expression of his 'little' warbot brother - Zero. This earned Zero a toss of a goblet on the head. "Quiet you!"

"I wasn't even speaking." Zero mumbled as he caught the goblet on time before impact. Dr. Wily caught on soon after, glaring at both of his masterpieces. "Can't you two get along?"

"Maybe in hell." Forte spat venom, still bitter over the fact Zero killed Rockman. Zero crossed his arms, looking away. "Why am I even here?"

"Because we're looking for your playmate, goldilocks." This time, it was Zero who threw a chair towards his older brother. In turn, Forte shot it and caused dust particles to land on the audience. Dr. Wily didn't respond nor care, eyes widening when the mechaniloid suddenly falls down to the ground.

 

"What the?" Dr. Wily pulled out his improvised googles and looked through the smoke. 'An attack from underneath? Who was the perpetrator?'

"Shadowman. (Dr. Wily doesn't even bother looking up his googles, still searching for the swift assassin) How many androids are left?"

"Twenty-seven." The ninja reported, overseeing the event as well. Forte and Zero stopped bickering and stared at the arena. Zero whistled, mildly amused. "that's the first."

"Maybe because you used the same robot thirteen times?" Forte emphasized, finding the event boring. Roll looked for her sibling, watching the blue robot fall on top of a black android. Roll furrowed her eyebrow, 'a friend or foe?'

"Bring them to the interrogation room." Dr. Wily cackled, hoping today is the day he will meet Dr. Light's greatest creation. Forte shook his head, "whatever you say old man. Roll. Are you coming?"

"Do I even have a choice?" Roll muttered under her breath and Forte shrugged. Both knew whatever Forte did was a sort of apology for the death of her brother. [However, Roll firmly believes Rock can still be revived.]

'I hope Dr. Light has a countermeasure for this one.' Roll sincerely hoped X doesn't end up like the androids suspected to being Rockman X - getting murdered by Zero is one of the worst way to die.

 

It's strange how Dr. Wily insists her sibling is a war machine no matter how much she disagrees. But it later made sense when the 'reploids' who are against Dr. Wily are all based from X's schematics. How the scientists are able to obtain X's blueprints is still a mystery to her.

 

* * *

 

"Here they are, Master Wily." Iceman said as Timeman and Fireman nudged the unfortunate bunch. Gutsman was hauling the last one, shutdown due to the lack of energy.

"What's wrong with the last one?" Zero asked, staring at the sleeping blue android such is Roll's sibling.

"?!" Roll stared at X, emerald eyes blank and emitting a monotone beeping sound. Gutsman scratched the back of his neck, "needs a recharge."

"...Ah." Much to Roll's relief, Zero looked away and stared at the other androids.

"Take a seat. All of you." Dr. Wily stared at his nervous guests while Elecman went beside the blue android and placed his hand on the android's chest.

"?" Elecman blinked, surprised how even with a high voltage didn't wake the android up. Elecman looked around the android, hoping he'd find a switch like the last one but there was none.

Cutman, noticing his brother's predicament, also head over and decided to pinch the android's face. Nothing. Cutman sighed, "why are reploids so weird?"

"Not sure either." Elecman agreed, "I even increased the voltage."

 

"?" The blue android woke up, staring at Cutman pinching its cheeks.

"You're awake." Cutman let go, watching familiar yet sleepy emerald eyes stare at him in a clueless state. "Okay big guy. Time to sit on your chair."

"..." The android blinked again and stared at the chair. Elecman face palmed, "Oh god. It doesn't know how."

"Weird." Gutsman joined the fray, unable to comprehend why Dr. Wily wants to find Rockman X in the first place. It doesn't make sense. Why would you find a machine not meant for war? Gutsman shrugged, picking the android up. "But orders are orders."

 

"..." For some strange reason, the DLN. Units in the room knew the silent android was a kin... And they hoped for the best.

 

* * *

 

“What’s the point of a written test when reploids can search the answer in the net?” Forte retorted and Dr. Wily hit the black robot on the head. “This is not just any test! It is a test I’ve thought of in the middle of the night.”

“How reassuring.” Zero stared at the weapons confiscated by the androids. Dr. Wily looked towards the begrudging robot, "Check the specs Auto."

"Fine..." Auto walked away and Forte commented towards his creator. "Why do we keep him again?"

"He has nowhere else to go to." Dr. Wily waved it off, scanning through the crowd.

 

“...” Anxious, Roll stood still and watched her sibling look around the room with interest. This place was a torture room and X looked around like a kid in a candy shop.

 

“?” Holding onto a paper to answer, X fiddled with the pen and it was Iceman who aided the android.

‘Cute.’ Roll covers her face, finding the interaction adorable. The first time X was activated, Dr. Light insists on testing its cognitive development more than its physical development. Even in the battlefield, X can’t walk properly. It’s too stiff or too fluid. Motor skills need improvement.

 

Ergo, X needs a role model.

 

Roll hopes X chooses wisely because if X decides to pick Blues... Roll doesn't know what to do.

 

* * *

 

“What’s your gender?”

 

“?” X tilted its head, staring at the robot with fire above its head.

 

[ **ERROR** ]

 

X tried its best to answer the questions on the paper, even when there is no correct answer. _X committed to being consistent with its personality test._ However, X does not understand why gender needs to be questioned. 'Can they not detect its sexuality based on its equipment or body part?'

 

Having the torch-head robot check its specification _after the green robot_ , X researched in advance that most of its specs were copied and mainstreamed which made the search useless. The only thing that made X... X(?) was the arm part which the human that found it(?) detached from its being, replacing it with this pair of arms.

 

“...” Speaking of gender, X has yet to decide which sex it shall choose. X proceeds to show its frustrations by... pouting.

 

* * *

 

“Hey now. Don’t give me that look. Just tell me you’re a girl since Dr. Wily thinks Rockman X is a guy.” Fireman explained, staring at the innocent androgynous android. X blinked, “I am a girl?”

“With more conviction!” Fireman watched the android furrowed its brows. X declared, “I am a girl!”

“Don’t influence him-er-her?!” Iceman smacked Fireman by the thigh, coming back after collecting the test papers. Fireman crossed his arms, staring at Iceman.

 

**Iceman: Is this about the blue droid?**

**Fireman: Let’s be realistic. This is probably our lil’ sibling.**

**Cutman: I second the motion!**

**Bombman: Roll did PM us that X is here somewhere.**

**Gutsman: Even I’m not that dumb to not notice the similarities.**

**Elecman: Didn’t you say that wasn’t X few minutes ago?**

**Gutsman: T-that’s because the guy had green eyes!**

**Oilman: Maybe Dr. Light got tired of the color blue?**

**Bombman: Pft. Yeah right!**

**Fireman: Guys! Can we focus on what to do with X?!**

**Elecman: Let’s train X.**

**Timeman: Finally entered the Private-**

**Timeman: I can’t believe we’re doing this.**

**Cutman: Is lying about X’s gender all right?**

**Gutsman: What’s wrong with wanting a baby sister?**

**Iceman: We can worry about this later! They’re coming back!**

 

"Your test was a bust. Again." Forte exhaled and Dr. Wily stared at the clipboards again, frowning. "Maybe I need to see this in a new angle?"

"Whatever you say, doc." Forte walked out, probably to get a drink. Much to Iceman's horror, the red demon zipped passed the machines and straight towards their area.

 

* * *

 

"What seems to be the problem here?” Zero doesn’t know why, but he finds it queer how all of the robot masters seem to be hovering over one newbie. Titled 10, the blue robot sported short brown hair and... sleeping? ‘Looks like any other Rockman X copy.’

“N-nothing sir.” Iceman reported as he scurried a little away from his direction. Zero glanced towards 10, asking Fireman. “Do you think the android is worth recruiting?”

“Yes. The android’s tactical processing is beyond average for it to be used on other communal functions.” Fireman answered back, surprising both himself and Iceman.

 

**Fireman: Bolts! Why did I say that?**

**Iceman: I am going to freeze you for that!**

**Cutman: No~! Didn’t Roll tell us X is meant to be a pacifist?**

**Gutsman: Roll and Rock are also pacifists.**

**Cutman: ...**

**Fireman: Burn.**

**Elecman: No use arguing about it.**

**Timeman: I hope we don’t regret it.**

**Oilman: Wait a sec! We’re all going to train X?!**

**Iceman: Why not? We’re X’s siblings!**

**Elecman: Going to message this to Blues.**

**Gutsman: So is X a boy or a girl?**

**Fireman: Does it even matter?!**

 

“I see.” Zero turned to stare at 10 who is asleep on the chair. Zero decided to grab onto the android’s hair and tugged it, paying attention to their reactions. 'Anxiety.'

“Submit the recruit’s progress sheet a week from now.” Zero lets go of the hair, walking away. Fireman exhaled, looking back at the slumbering android. “You’re going to be the death of us.”

 

**Roll: Thank you everyone!**

**Cutsman: No problem.**

**Gutsman: It’s fine.**

**Iceman: You’re welcome!**

**Bombman: This’ll be a blast.**

**Fireman: Leave it to us.**

**Elecman: Blues will come tomorrow.**

**Timeman: Hope no one notices.**

**Oilman: No problemo sis.**


	4. Need for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X wakes up late and searches for food.

[ **Objective** ]

 

\- Collect 5 shards of Rock's data.

\- Send rumored location spots of Rock's data to Administrator.

 

* * *

 

“Rise and shine!”

 

“...” X opened its eyes, sensing the sun’s rays hit its skin. Wiggling towards the sunshine, X opted to remain on the floor and basked in the glorious sun rays.

 

“Fine. Be that way. Just  download the database in the computer for the castle’s blueprint okay?!”

 

“...” Unfortunately, X didn’t think it would get abandoned by its roommate after five hours.

“?” Sitting up, X scanned the room and struggled to stand up with the strange footwear. Forgetting to download the PC’s contents, X went out of the room in search for help.

 

* * *

 

Stumbling a couple of times, X held onto the wall and walked through the hallway. Stripped of its armor, X wore a huge white gown and the same metal collar from earlier.

“?” Looking for a familiar face, such as those robot masters who it last saw before sleeping, X found itself tearing up as its system screamed for more concrete energy. Never in its life had it experienced this sensation, always hooked up in a power source.

  

> [Hunger]
> 
> \- A condition in which an individual craves or has an urgent need for a specific nutrient. 

 

“...” X drooled at the smell of food. Remembering the first treat its sibling units made for it: Pancakes. X followed the scent, hoping this will satisfy whatever his body wants from him. When X finally arrived in a room called the **Dining Hall** , X blinked.

 

_No food in sight._

 

No one was there either. X sat down on the floor, tears falling down its face. What now? Maybe it will search for Roll for more input or maybe it will go outside for a better internet connection or maybe it should try and contact someone-

 

“What are you doing?” Someone asked and X looked up to stare at the stranger. Tied long golden hair and sapphire eyes, the android stood staring down at the weeping android. The stranger placed one hand on its hip, holding a hand out. “Grab on. I’ll lead the way.”

“Thank you?” X scavenged for any memory that resembles the individual, even searching through the web but found none. X decided to judge the android based on its movements, gripping on the hand like its life depended on it.

“Z. Call me Z.” A firm tone, the entity sounds confident. X hypothesizes that the blonde is knowledgeable of the layout of the castle. Judging from the number of android’s bowing down to the entity as well as Z’s Victorian fashioned attire, X is beside a noble/lord?

 

“What’s wrong?” The male talks in a deep tone. Hearing the android talk twice in the same tone and wearing a masculine attire, X concludes that the android prefers the male gender.

“I’m thinking.” X confessed, confused why it’s over-analyzing an android who willingly helped him search for food. X should be thankful someone helped it, but its system dubbed Z to be a high-level threat.

“About what?” Z looked away and continued to drag X with him.

 

"..." X reconsidered its potential response, choosing something less suspicious. “Why are you wearing those clothes?”

“I lost a bet.” Z sounded disappointed, but shrugged it off. “It’s none of your concern.”

“ok.” X agreed absentmindedly, finding interest on the hung portraits. So many pictures of landscapes and robot masters. There’s also a family portrait and a wanted list there.

“Quit it.” Z tugged hard, but X wanted to see everything.

 

> [Repliforce]
> 
> \- **Reploid Force,** a partner organization of the **Maverick Hunters**.
> 
> \- A revolution group against Dr. Wily’s faction.

 

“Maverick?” X found the term strange. Too many meaning yet very little room for error management. Z explained, “too simplify the term, think of Mavericks as either your enemy or your ally with a few bolts loose.”

“Okay?" X will research on that later. Looking through the wanted list, X read through the self-proclaimed first reploid created from Rockman X’s blueprint: Sigma. 

 

> [Sigma]
> 
> \- **Dr. Cain** ’s masterpiece and the finest of Reploids.
> 
> \- First to rebel against Dr. Wily’s reign and helped the creation of **Repliforce** and **New Generation**.

 

“Dr. Cain.” X remembers that individual. That old man wanted to study him, right? ‘The one who offered cookies and fun topics to think about?’ 

  

> “ _Stop!” The scientist screamed as X watched fellow scientists hold scalpels towards it. Strapped to the table, X watched Dr. Cain struggle from the hold of black men. “X isn’t the same as-”_

 

“The scientist is dead. His son, Sigma, killed him.” Z explained. X blinked, confused at the memory.

'Impossible.’ X refused the possibility. Dr. Cain was a nice human being. Cain would never have a group of associates tear X inside out.

 

* * *

 

[Kitchen]

 

“You can let go now.” Zero ordered and it took a minute for the newbie to let go of his hand.

“Sorry.” The android mumbled and bowed similar to the servants they passed by.

"No prob." Zero waved it off, deciding to sit down and cross his legs. [Not fully since there’s some space in between.]

‘What’s it doing?’ Zero watched the android scan each substance in the kitchen, including the condiments. Zero didn’t have anything to do today so he wandered around the castle.

 

“Chu!” 10 sneezed and rubbed its nose, glaring at the small bottle filled with black pepper.

That's pepper." Zero hoped whoever made this android wasn’t senile but he will applaud the creator’s work for decreasing 10’s threat level.

"..." X continued glaring at it, annoyed. The brunet had the lowest danger level in the castle, only an idiot or a schizophrenic would kill the android.

 

“Here.” Taking pity, Zero decided to grab an E-Can from the fridge and toss it at 10.

"?" 10 turned to grab onto the can. Opening it after a few tries, 10’s eyes went bigger at the sight of glowing green liquid.

“Your first time?” Zero inquired and 10 took a sip, crunching its nose. It tried again and scrunched its face.

“You don’t like it?” Zero can’t believe the young model nodded. 'What sort of sadist doesn't let its creation not like the taste of liquefied energy?!'


	5. Breakfast Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm getting tired of mundane stuff. We do fighting on the next scene.

‘Maybe the guy likes human food?’ Zero stood up, walking towards the fridge and decided to grab... Roll’s birthday cake. Forte bought it, but Roll wasn’t in the mood to eat it. The things his brother does for love, _whatever love is_.

“?” 10 stared at him placing the half-eaten cake on the table. Zero went to grab the utensils and placed it beside 10. “Here.”

 

“Strawberry shortcake?” 10 stared at the dessert. Zero nodded and twitched when 10 cut the cake wrong. Zero stood up, scowling at the imperfection. “What is wrong with you?!”

[Zero cuts the cake.]

“Done! You should be glad I...What are you doing?” Zero paused and didn’t expect 10 to remove the strawberry and suck on it like a child. Zero squinted at the unit. “Whatever you’re doing. Stop it.”

 

* * *

 

“?” X stared at Z, having its nanites remove potential reusable strawberry seeds. Swallowing it, X was able to grab less than a dozen seeds. The rest were sterile due to the climate and other unknown factors...

“Good.” Z sat back down and decided to grab the unfinished E-Can. X took a portion of the cake and placed the dessert in its mouth.

"?!" Smiling, X can... get very little material from it! However, it’s sweet and mentally satisfactory.

 

“Are you a female or a male?” Z popped out of the blue as X was halfway done with its food. X blinked, staring at Z.

"I...I know you’re a male even if you can disguise yourself to be a female.” X hasn’t seen itself in the mirror. ‘Is its behavior and action closer to a male or a female?’

“Thanks? Well... you’re a... feminine guy.” Z confessed, taking a sip from the E-Can. “I’ve seen your results. You want to stay neutral, but you won’t hesitate on protecting what’s right.”

“Thank you.” X stared at the very helpful android, “So I should be a guy?”

“Uhh... What are your hobbies?” Z also took a piece of the cake, probably since the android finished his E-Can. X shrugged, “I like...solving problems and eating sweets.”

“Vague. Anything else like fighting or cleaning?” Z must be talking about its directive. X looked back at its primary commands and answered something it gained from the EMOTION chip it installed. “I like matchmaking, analyzing events and fixing errors.”

 

“....”

 

“I did not expect matchmaking.” Z points the fork at it. “Let’s make you a male since I was never good with females. How long were you activated?”

“Recently. I was destroyed four times. Will this be my fifth?” X recently checked his memory bank and confirmed the termination of four of his bodies. Fortunate how X had  **back-up technology.**

“!!!” Z coughed, beating his chest as X continued eating his cake slice.

“F-four times?!” Z stared at him, amazed. X nodded, still analyzing his readings about the online rumors discussing the rebels simply binding their time.

“Don’t worry. I only lose ninety eight of my memories. My creator prepared for everything.” X reassured, stabbing another slice of cake. The rebels may be the ones who found his body and created a replica.

 

_The claims of having the true Rockman X is to elicit hope from the masses._

 

However, the scientists could also be making better models of Rockman X. _Better models of him?_ X knows one of them would be Sigma and the thought of having someone similar to such reputation is terrifying.

 

_Is X the reason for the current tragedy?_

 

“You should be avenging yourself right now.” Z sounds angry. X answers, curious why the android sounds concerned. “I don't want to. Avenging myself is a waste of time.”

 

**Silence.**

 

X continues eating. This time, X asks the important question. “Do you know where Axl is?”

“The black reploid? He’s out. Why?” Z starts playing with his food, smearing the cream on the plate. X takes another slice, “Axl said he will help me and I trust him so he is my friend. Friends care for each other. How do I get out?”

 

“Why do you want to get out?”

 

“Don’t you want to get out?” X wonders why the android isn’t looking at him anymore. Z leans on the chair, asking. “Sometimes... (Z frowned) What do you want to do once you get out?”

“I...” X can’t say he will look for Dr. Light's Capsules nor can he tell Z that X will search for Rock's data m _ost likely in the possession of individuals_.

 

_Who exactly is the enemy?_

 

“I will look for Axl.” X smiles, hoping his first comrade will help fill in the blanks. Roll may be difficult to interact particularly with that black robot beside her. He will need to plan things carefully.

‘Z... Z is too dangerous.’ X can’t disclose all information to Z because his systems are screaming for him to retreat over and over. Strangely, X didn’t think his answer would make Z annoyed. “You can’t because you got recruited.”

“Recruited?” X repeats and remembers someone asking him to download data. Z nods, tapping his finger on the table. “You’re assigned on the fourteenth squad.”

“Ah... What do I have to do?” X leans forward, trying to catch Z’s gaze. Eyes are dull. Z is bored. X repeats his request, “Please Z? I want to meet Axl-”

 

“Get stronger and reclaim sector N.” Z stands up, much to X’s surprise. “Head to the garden. You’re two hours late.”

“...” X watch Z exit the room, feeling strangely sad. “What did I do to make him not like me?”


	6. Testing Day For the Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prematurely tested X, expect a somewhat emotionally unstable android.
> 
> Right. Green Biker dude is here... And he died again. :T

"What took you so long?!" Cutman called out, halting from his tracks when he finally found his youngest sibling wandering the hallways.

 

"DLN. 003." X turned around, portraying a doe-eyed look. "I am sorry. I got lost."

"Yeah. We get that. Come on." Cutman marched forward and grabbed X's hand. "We don't have much time left. We were supposed to train you two hours ago!"

"Sorry..." The lightbot apologized again, being dragged by Cutman as he examined the rooms once more. 'Where's the dining area again?'

"I know you're sorry but ah~" Cutman sighed, "Roll and Blues are going to kill us!"

"Why?" X watched Cutman enter some codes on a data pad, opening the door to reveal tons of firearm. X frowned. "We fight immediately?"

 

"Yup. Private server is offline since Dr. Wily might notice it." Cutman grabbed the traditional plasma gun, blue tights, plasma blade and mini-shield.

'So that's why I wasn't able to contact Blues.' The Private server with DLN. 002 as the Administrator and DLN. 000 as the co-admin. X was still in deep thought until he sensed a number of projectiles tossed at him.

"Here." Catching the items, Cutman ordered as he exited the room. "Get suited while we walk. I'll explain the rules as we go there."

"Hmm~" X agreed, removing his huge shirt and wearing the tights before resuming to walk alongside his sibling unit.

 

"You're going to be assigned to a team and have to eliminate the leaders of the opposing side. Eliminate as in to incapacitate. Sorry. I got too used to the terms." Cutman began, watching X scan his gun with a childish gaze. "The guns you have won't kill you, but it can deactivate you momentarily which is still bad. The blades can kill obviously so use the shield to protect yourself."

"How many teams?" X attached his shield on his left arm and hid his knife within his sleeves.

"Fifteen." Cutman grimaced. X, sensing his fellow familial units nearby, asked his final question. "Who are the leaders?"

"Everyone deemed to be a Rockman X replica."

 

"Ah..." X should've seen that coming, looking up as he entered the coliseum once more. X mused. "A test I presume?"

"Eh? No. It's just for entertainment and weed out the weak ones. There's a thirty minute time limit by the way." Cutman blinked, unable to comprehend X's logic.

"Hmm.." X crossed his arms. 'To win or to lose?'

 

* * *

 

"I'm in Team N with members: Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue and Violet." X looked at his members. Five in a team, they all look like civilian reploids unlike the other side. X stared at Team A where he saw a peculiar purple Joe-themed reploid scowl at him. Looking back at his team, X frowned. 'Am I Blue?'

 

"We're doomed." The reploid dubbed Violet in his team said, covering her eyes.

"No we aren't." Another reploid colored orange said, holding a yellow reploid close. [The male stared at X and X couldn't blame his reasoning.] "If we offer Blue to them. They'll leave us alone."

"What the hell man?!" A green reploid shouted, "Are we just going to leave Blue all by himself?!"

 

"I... need one person to come with me. The other three will follow my orders and wait until further orders." X explained while surveying the area. The green reploid stared at him, dubious. "Excuse me?"

"Green's built is for riding but are you capable of avoiding projectiles while riding a bike?" Analyzing the diverse weapons in the arena, X looked at the green reploid expectantly.

"Well..." Green smiled, scratching the back of his head. "You can say that...?"

"Good. You'll be my partner. Orange." X stared at the orange reploid with the child(?) "Trade shields with Green and give Yellow the gun. Yellow is not a human child and has the specs to perform well in sniping the enemy."

"What the rust?" But the male reploid removed his shield and traded it with the green reploid. Staring at the child, the male hesitantly gave the gun.

 

"Uh..." The green reploid noticed X's gaze and noticed the abandoned hover bike on the floor. "You do know... that's destroyed right?"

"It only needs minor repairs. Violet can fix it. She's a mechanic." X nodded, examining the landscape. "Here's the plan. Green and I will cause a distraction while Violet repair the bike. Violet will be accompanied with Yellow and Orange as support. I can only hope Orange and Yellow have synergy or we'd have a harder time... (X noticed Roll's presence.) Once you repair the bike, give it commands to have it run towards Green."

"Oh wow. Can we even survive that long?" Green was amazed at Blue's faith in him. X stared back at him, "If you don't survive. I'll use the bike and bring your body with me as a shield."

"I feel loved." Green joked and Violet raised her hand. "What about us?"

"Since I'm unfamiliar with our opponents, I trust you three have survival instincts and avoid getting sniped. I will contact you via your communicator when our opponents have partially settled. I suppose you can be my eyes from above." X crossed his arms, "but to be safe, I'll send you the coordinates of all the opponents and weapons I can see once you deliver the bike."

 

"I just realized something.." Orange stared at X, "Not only did you hack our system, but also the database of this castle. Why haven't you escaped yet? You're a Rockman Lookalike. No one likes you here!"

"It doesn't matter if the whole world despises me." X hummed, "I'm here with a mission and I plan on finishing it."

"Just promise me I'll live." Violet prayed and X smiled, "You will live through this thirty minute ordeal. I  promise."

 

* * *

 

"Activate your EAS." X warned, stepping forward with Green right behind him.

"What?" Assuming a shooting stance, Green had to ask as Violet, Orange and Yellow prepare to go towards the opposite direction. "Why?"

 

**READY...**

 

"We're considered easy prey. All directions, except the back." X is pretty impressed there are at least thirty guns aimed at him. Green groaned, "Well shit."

"What is Shit?" X turned, readying his gun as he saw several reploids planning to hit their back-up team. Green laughed at X's blank confusion, "I-It's a hu-human expression. Man! How long were you activated?"

 

**SET...**

 

"Not that long." X twirled his metal shield, staring at his intended targets. Green commented, "Before we go off, I want you to know my real name. It's Biker Dude. I made it myself."

"So Green Biker Dude?" X added and his temporary battle partner laughed. Biker Dude grinned, "Yeah. I can live with that.  Now we can get scrapped."

 

**GO!**

 

"The fuck?!" Someone yelled as X threw his shield like a saucer at their direction before shooting said thrown item.

"God you're suicidal!" Biker Dude said as he pulled the brunet from harm's way as he dashed forward to the Rocky terrain.

"Duck." X ordered as he managed to land his feet onto the ground and immediately shot the incoming blasts.

"Keep low." Creating a mini-explosion, X was fortunate the impact caused smoke to partially cover them. Activating his Emergency Acceleration System, X felt a graze on his right arm by a dagger toss.

[Unfortunate how some of the reploids are using heat sensors.]

 

* * *

 

'Why would he?!' Blues stood up, surprised to see X throw his shield as a conductor to his electric shot. Observing his youngest sibling, Blues slowly turned towards Roll, referring to the first Gen robot masters in general. "It seems there are some recruits who haven't underwent training."

"Yeah..." Roll glared at the culprits.

 

"Guys? I think **they** know." Iceman slowly hid himself using his jacket. Fireman and Elecman stared at Oilman with Gutsman growling. "It's all Oilman's fault."

"I was busy." Oilman defended himself. Fireman had a poker face on, "Yeah... Same guy who played a prank on Geminiman this morning."

"We should've never bailed him out." Elecman shook his head. Oilman pleaded, "Come on Bros. You knew I left the the note. He shoulda seen that."

"He's a reploid, not a robot." Cutman cuts in, entering the audience lower seat. "He doesn't operate like us."

 

"He's pretty good though.." Forte had to admit, watching the battle with a curious look.

"You're being delusional again." Roll sighed. Forte frowned, "No. The dweeb has a plan... Can't execute it right since he's leader."

"More like he's reckless." Zero frowned, finding the tactic of his 'friend' strange. "Doesn't he have self-preservation?"

"Rockman X replicas often don't have self-preservation instincts Zero. They're created to kill you and have the humans take control again." Dr. Wily explained, analyzing the energy outputs and inputs in the field. "Besides the point, we're screening additional members for our army."

"Yeah... Whatever-" Forte paused as Roll gasped at the sudden turn in the arena.

"We have a bike?" Zero watched the green bike enter the scene.

"Who cares if there's a bike. Green's risking his leader's life?!" Roll said in distressed.

"No..." Blues scanned the scene, praising the feat. "It's nice impromptu. We should also consider the fact the leader's leg is injured. It's only ideal the leader gets dragged like a ragdoll."

"How is that strategy?!" Roll covered her mouth.

 

"10 doesn't seem to mind." Zero pointed out. Forte looked over Zero's side, asking with a raised eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Hm.." Zero refused to answer, ignoring the black robot. Blues also gazed at him, smirking. "Is he the reason you were late on the morning meeting?"

"No." Zero sported an indifferent expression, but his thoughts wandered back to the brunet. 'Not bad for a juvenile.'

 

* * *

 

 **Did you receive the coordinates?** X sent a message via his communicator as he used his free arm to shoot anyone on sight. His other arm was held tightly by his brother-in-arms as his injured leg with the dagger wound flailed helplessly near the ground.'Why are we battling against anatomically-knowledgeable reploids?'

 

**I did. Are you sure you don't need help?**

 

 **If you can, place coordinates on dropped items and fallen opponents. Thank you.** X then checked his internal clock as his comrade plucked him up from the near ground.

"You okay?" Biker Dude asked as X wrapped his arm around his neck to hold onto.

"Yeah." X told him as he continued fire from the back. "fifteen more minutes."

"Ah shoot. Really? It felt like an hour." Green reveled as X squirmed to another angle.

 

**Blue! Someone's in a freaking Ride armor!**

 

"Someone's in a Ride Armor." X told his ally as he searched what exactly is the function of a Ride armor.

"Who the hell left that here?" Biker Dude muttered before warning X. "I'm dropping you."

"What why?" X looked back and saw the same purple reploid who gave him the scorch mark on his left shoulder eight minutes ago, but now on top of a Ride armor. X, aware they're traveling 300 mph told the green reploid. "I'd roll and crack like an egg."

"Nah. You'll live." Biker Dude's reassurance caused X to ask. "You will jump off too right?"

"Yeah but later... Even if I have a higher chance of getting nuked." The green reploid took a deep breath, swerving for the fifth time just to avoid a missile from the right. "We can't both jump or we'll both get royally screwed. If it's just you, I can maneuver this thing and ram it against the Ride armor."

"It'll destroy the Ride armor due to its unstable mini-nuclear fission core." X said in an amazed voice. The green reploid nodded, "Yeah. Just believe in me."

"You have eighty percent chance of dying." X wanted his temporary ally and can be considered friend the consequence of his future actions. "But I trust you. Good luck friend."

"You too." The two didn't have time to share a momentary silence, judging the chaos around them, and they proceeded to turn the bike around and charge forward at the Ride Armor.

 

Then, Green Biker Dude proceeded to drop X during his hell ride.

 

"Gah!" Rolling and hitting a jagged wall, X was very glad he turned his pain sensor off or he'd go offline with the pain.

"..." X gulped some of the excess fluids leaking out of his mouth. It seems the top of the jagged surface pierced through his lower back and severed a couple of wires.

'Keep moving.' X thought as he struggled to regain control. Pushing himself out from the spike, he accidentally inflicted further damage on his system.

 

*Bang!

 

 **How is Green Biker Dude?** X coughed some liquids out, trying to get up his feet as a red puddle formed underneath him.

 

**Blue... He's...**

 

"Why?" X hissed, using the rubble for support. Leaning on it, X held his blaster on his right while he tried plucking the knife from his leg out of his knee-cap.

 

**I'm so sorry.**

 

"Ten more minutes." X limped for cover, listening to the sound of plasma colliding into various material.  **How are you?**

 

**Safe. Thanks to you two.**

 

"..." X blinked, curious why his sight's gone foggy. Oh. OH. X rubbed his eyes, smearing some blood into his face. "I'm crying. Again."

 

**It's okay to cry. He was a good friend.**

 

 **He is.** X smiled to himself, changing his setting to minimize damage and fluid leakage.  **Question. How do the audience know if a Team lost?**

 

**Oh. The board shows dots and hit points in each team.**

 

 **I didn't notice that. What's our score?** X isn't going to risk heading out there.

 

**We're pretty good. Elecman's going to be proud of us.**

 

 **Right. You guys trained earlier...** X pouted, wondering how that works.

 

**Yeah. They give the usual tips and all that but they say the Fourteenth division sucks.**

 

 **Why?** X watched his nanites repair the wound on his knee cap.

 

**They're the most basic unit and almost always have to deal with the Outsiders.**

 

 **Outsiders as in Sigma and humans?** X wants to meet Sigma and ask about Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain can't be dead. 'Why would Sigma kill Dr. Cain?'

 

**Yeah. That's the reason why there isn't much reploids cheering us on. We're almost always gonna die.**

 

 **At least we get out more.** X sighed, slowly normalizing his pain sensor and feeling the itching pain.

 

**True... Hey. Since you're a Rockman X Replica... You can, I mean after they trust you with a job, escape and head to Cossack's area. I hear there's a Resistance searching for the real X.**

 

 **What if the Real X isn't** **found?**  In truth, X doesn't want to be found by anyone only after he finished the simulations. The world seems so dangerous and foreign to him. All he can do is rely on the knowledge he learned from the capsule (which isn't all) and his familial units.

 

**They'll treat you better than here that's for sure.**

 

 **What makes you so sure?** X checked the time again, 'two minutes.'

 

**I hear so many cases where Rockman X replicas get abused and killed by the God of Destruction.**

 

 **We have a God here?** X laid down on the floor, closing his eyes as he sensed no hostile threat nearby. Though, he can hear the purple reploid calling his name out. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

 

**I mean Zero. He's like. Invincible. As in. The only time he got defeated was by Sigma's hands and Sigma was created from the design of the real X. Crazy right?!**

 

 **Hmmm...** X doesn't find that strange, but he does find odd is the idea that his design led to a creature as tall and bulky as Sigma. 'Is he my... son then?'

 

**Sad how Zero has back-up technology so he got stronger and killed Sigma. Good thing Sigma has back-up technology too or Humanity's dead a long time ago.**

 

 **Hm?** X found that strange.  **Isn't Dr. Wily's goal is to conquer the world's rational entities?**

 

**Huh? Now that you mention it, it looks like the human already achieved that victory ten years ago... But now? That fogy's always obsessing about having Zero destroy his rival's greatest creation as if he never found it.**

 

 **What do you mean?** X needed to know.

 

**Think about it. Why does Wily have an Rockman X replica of his own as one of his generals?**

 

 **What?** X didn't see that coming.

 

**GAME ENDED**

 

**I know. It's so strange.**

 

 **Yeah...** X sat up, frowning. Recovering from the wounds partially, X stared back at his battery level and groaned.  **Do we have a recharge pod accessible for usage?**

 

**You can borrow mine later. If he was here, I could've went home but... I guess it's you and me now.**

 

 **In memory of Green Biker Dude.** X swore as he limped out of his hiding spot, only to see the audience cheering at the violence. 'What strange humans.'

 

* * *

 

"Suicidal dweeb lived." Forte commented, "but Biker dude dead."

 

" **I'm training him.** " Zero and Blues said at the same time. Both crimson androids stared at each other and scrutinized the other.

 

"..." Being the third party, Forte stared at them suspiciously and asked. "Why?"

 

"He's from the Fourteenth squad and I always train the recruits there." Blues did hear from Elecman that they placed X under their care. Zero replied, "I want to polish his skills in combat to match his analytical capabilities. He'll make a good sparring partner."

 

"Zero. You already have a dozen sparring partners." Wily leaned back onto his throne, finding no irregularity in any of the Rockman X replicas. "What makes this reploid any different?"

 

"Because he's still in the tabula rasa phase." Zero's confession caused several heads to turn towards his direction, "I want to see how much he'll grow before he breaks."

 

'Uh-oh.' Roll pursed her lips. 'I did not see this coming.'


	7. Family and Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is officially in the Fourteenth Division (But is usually dubbed Squad because most of the recruits die) and is being watched very carefully over his protective siblings.
> 
> On the other side, here comes Blues who finds Zero really annoying. Even if Dr. Wily forbid Zero, Blues just knows the blonde is going to find a loophole.

“?!” X blinked, not expecting a group hug from his siblings as soon as he retreated back to their resting chamber.

 

“Pft.” His new comrade, Violet _but her real name being_ _ **Band**_ , smiled at the display before walking towards the dinner hall (as stated by protocol) with Orange and Yellow. X looked down, lifted up by his siblings. “Everyone.”

 

“We were so worried you’d die out there!” Gutsman squeezed X tight and the android gave a dopey smile. “I have back-up technology DLN. 004.”

“Dr. Light told us your extra lives are still undergoing maintenance.” Iceman lets go followed with Fireman, Cutman and Elecman. Gutsman and Bombman are still hugging X. [Apparently, Timeman and Oilman are still having the **talk** with Blues.] Iceman told the young unit, “Swear to us you won’t do that again. Roll’s CPU nearly failed when you got picked up by the biker reploid.”

“I dunno. He looks more like a drag doll.” Bombman slowly dropped X back down, nudging his shoulder at an overly relief robot master. “Come on Guts. Don’t leak on us.”

“I’m just glad okay?” Gutsman confessed and Fireman rolled his eyes. The fire robot master asked, staring down at the recovered body parts. “I’m surprised you still have the resources to do a self-recovery.”

“Materials are low though, DLN. 007. I might need to get out soon to search for material and sustain myself. Thank goodness Humans have yet to fully excavate our Home Planet.” X sighed and Elecman warned him. “X. You need to call us by our other name or Dr. Wily would notice. No one calls us by our factory name. Not in this age.”

“Ah...” X pouted, looking down and his emerald eyes turn darker by two shades. “Sorry...”

 

“Bolts X! Didn’t you rest in a recharge pod?” Bombman asked as he looked around for any listeners. [They wouldn’t want anyone to know who the real Rockman X is or else.] Bombman pulled out an E-Can, “Here. Take it and drink.”

“No you idiot. Didn’t Roll warn us how the human that found X took some parts of his energy converter? He can’t handle that.” Fireman got the E-can, looking at Elecman. “Give him the Sub tank.”

“Sub tank?” X blinked, curious at the machine. Elecman gave it to the android, “Its contents are gathered from the energy from fallen enemies, machines and containers. It’s not as strong as the E-can but you can keep refilling the contents of this. When we finally get that part in you back or get a substitute, you can drink our elixir later. For now, be content and drink that. Right. You can keep the sub tank if you want.”

“A present~!” X stared at it in amazement. Smiling at his older brothers, X thanked them. “I will always keep it by my side unless someone terminates me!”

 

“Oh god no. X’s gone morbid from all the battles.” Cutman anguished and Iceman bumped his sibling’s humor. “Cut! Don’t teach X sarcasm now! Blues will kill us!”

“Why is our youngest brother so cute when he’s in a teenager’s body?” Bombman wondered and Elecman looked away, “Dr. Light not wanting the other humans to abuse him? Too bad that plan failed miserably.”

“Weren’t the humans desperate?” Iceman frowned. X, who’s listening to their conversation as he integrated the device into his system. Being able to open his stomach region with the newly created skin plates in ease, X found it a perfect fit and could consider this as his human equivalent of a stomach. Fireman scoffed at the idea, "And they treated their supposed-hero as a specimen? Yeah... Not the best experience."

“Come on guys. Lets go to the Dining hall! I'm feeling hungry.” Gutsman waited until X placed his skin right back into place and dragged X to the changing room. The others followed, all the while talking about random thoughts such as: patrol, training, missions and food. Wait. X also heard the term 'family bonding' and that reminded him of his mission with Dr. Light.

 

"Uhm.. Guys?" X asked as Elecman placed a shirt on him as he struggled to put his pants on. Gutsman tossed the torn suit towards Fireman who burnt it using his hands. Iceman and Cutman continued chatting about Sector N (which is where X will be staying a lot right?) and the enemy reploids. Bombman answered, "Yeah?"

"Will you help me obtain Rock's data-?!" X's eyes widened when all of the robot masters paused and stared at him. Cutman smiled, "I knew it!"

"Of course. We'll start the search as soon as possible." Elecman couldn't hide the smirk as Gutsman did a fist pump in the air. "We're family, after all."

"You said this in our Private Server right? That Rock's data are scattered around the world? Any other hints from the doctor?" Iceman immediately looked back at their message logs.

"No... Before I got disconnected with the doctor, all Dr. Light instructed was that there are five fragments and in the possession of certain individuals outside this castle. It is my duty to relay the data to him. Maybe once we enter an area free of any hindering frequency, Dr. Light will connect with everyone again." X nodded, recalling his short description of his task in the Private Server  **Light My World** server. DLN- He meant Roll was the Admin with Blues as the Co-Admin. It was unfortunate how Blues was offline at that time period.

"It's been a while since we last saw or even heard the doctor..." Cutman turned silent at the ending. Before X could ask why, Fireman asked. "How long will it take to repair Rock?"

"Once I submit the data to Dr. Light, he will begin constructing our brother in the base where my second to the last spare life rests. It will take three days at most." For some strange reason, X can't recall where his last life location will be.  **Nothing.** X finds that troublesome, but unimportant as of the moment. "Rock will have all of his memories and necessary upgrades to defeat Zero and help Humanity."

 

"Heh. Sounds like the prophecy those humans talked about." Elecman said to himself, finding that thought entertaining. 'But would that be enough to beat that demon?'

"We won't let you down, promise!" Gutsman seemed so happy, Bombman had to playfully punch the reploid on the shoulder. "Calm down Guts or they'd think you got laid!"

"Laid?" X tilted his head and Fireman covered X's ears, glaring at Bombman (who covered his mouth in horror). "Tarnish our innocent brother and you're getting roasted."

"So no cursing too... What a predicament when we're beside the other **squad**." Cutsman sighed. Iceman bit his lower lip, "Right. **Them**." 

"Them?" X asked as Fireman removed his hands. Fireman explained, "The first batch of DWN. We don't get along so much after... Sigma's incident."

 

"Ah..." X sat on the bench, watching his siblings pass information regarding the **Thirteenth** **squad.** "Metalman, Airman, Bubbeman, Quickman, Crashman, Flashman, Heatman and Woodman."

"Don't get too cozy on them." Elecman paused, "Correction. Take great precaution with making friends. No one wants to be associated with an X replica in this castle."

"We're an exception." Iceman clarified, "because we rarely get any recruits."

"More like most of them die every day." Fireman muttered under his breath.

"Eh?" X wanted to ask but Cutman was dragging him out with Gutsman holding his other hand.

"To the feast!" Gutsman roared and X laughed at his brother's antics. The rest followed behind, Fireman asked Elecman. "What did you hear from Blues?"

"Zero wants to train him too." Elecman shook his head, "How does that guy even do that?"

 

"Yeah. What a demon."

 

"?" X looked over his shoulder, curious about this 'Zero' person.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well. Here's where we stop. All Rockman X replicas sit on that table over there." Gutsman pointed at the messy table with a lot of reploids chatting. X felt both Gutsman and Cutman let go of his hand, looking at the duo and at a loss.

"Come on. Make some friends. I'm sure they won't bite." Cutman reassured and pushed X to the area.

"?" X pouted, watching all of his siblings sit on a separate table. There was even his friend Band eating and he has to eat...

'But...' X stared at the table again and then looked back. 'To be contented or to be adventurous?'

 

"No 10. Go there." Iceman found it cute and sad how X walked towards their table with a hurt puppy expression. Elecman sighed, feeling X's hand tug his black armor on the back. "If something bad happens there, you can come here. Try it out."

"..." X begrudgingly went towards the table and searched for a spot to sit in, unaware his siblings are watching his movements.

"Welcome back." Timeman was seated beside Violet with Oilman still without an arm. Elecman gave him an informal salute and proceeded eating the meal. It took two minutes before the conversation started and it begins with... X.

 

"I feel bad... for some reason." Gutsman watched X scurry around to find a seat. Cutman nodded, "Yeah..."

"Forget about that." Fireman noticed something off, lowering his tone. "Is it just me or are the Replicas hostile against our lil' bro?"

"No way." Bombman watched one of the reploids refuse X's request to move so he can take a seat. "Okay. Maybe a little."

"I don't get it. I thought all X replicas are nice?" Iceman stuffed some cooked rice Roll made for them. Elecman retorted back, "No they aren't. Remember the Rockman X replica Dr. Wily made?"

"Oh right... yeah. Fair point." Iceman brightened up when X finally got a seat. "There we go!"

 

"Roll would be so proud of him." Gutsman agreed. Fireman didn't find this reassuring, "I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Fireman. You're always vigilant on something." Bombman stuffed some bacon in his mouth, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't jinx this moment Bombman." Cutman sipped his E-can, "Not when everyone's present."

"Everyone?" Iceman looked at the main table, shocked. "You're right. They're all here. Even Forte.... Why?"

"I don't get why you don't like Forte. He's a..." Gutsman paused, "Heh. Okay. You win. I got nothing."

"He's a douche, you mean?" Elecman continued observing X listening to the others. Gutsman nodded, "Yeah! Also power-hungry."

 

'What's so special with 10 that got all the higher-ups watching over him?' Band wondered, watching the robot masters chat. Closing her eyes, the female reploid thought. 'Maybe... 10 is the key to finding the real X?'

 

* * *

 

"Zero. For the last time" Wily rubbed his forehead, finding his greatest masterpiece as stubborn as a bull. "Give up training the week-old reploid and find someone with more experience. You aren't going to learn anything from a child AI! In fact, he'll drag you down with his non-combat capabilities."

"Yeah Zero. Why make a fuss over a kid?" Blues agreed, watching the crimson android refuse to respond as they entered the dining hall. Noticing Forte and Roll eating way ahead of them _with Roll rubbing Forte's cheek and complaining about his manners_ , the first robot master inquired. "How about you play with the one Wily made for you?"

"I've grown tired of playing with him." Zero reveled and Blues raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess. You killed him. Again."

"Yup." Zero went towards his seat before Wily could shout at him.

 

"That's the third this month!" Dr. Wily yelled at Zero. Face palming and asking Blues, "What did I do wrong?"

"I can't blame him doc. Zero did reach the top and accomplished his goal." Blues sat beside Dr. Wily, picking his cup of coffee as he noticed the presence of his youngest sibling. "He's bored. Simple as that."

"I've spoiled him." Dr. Wily picked his chopsticks, groaning. "I knew I should've picked that parenting book."

"Too late. Suffer the consequences." Blues chuckled. Wily looked at the table dedicated to stigmatize the Rockman X replicas. All of them, different shapes and sizes. _All pathetically weak._

"Blues. Do you mind keeping an eye on that android called 10?" Dr. Wily asked his adviser (might as well call Blues his adviser since Forte and Zero wouldn't give him their honest opinion in personal matters). "Let me know if this juvenile is getting too close to Zero to avoid any assassination attempts."

"Sure thing doc." Blues laughed at the thought of his innocent brother trying to attack one of the strongest entities in the world at the moment. "You and your paranoia."

"I am not paranoid." Dr. Wily looked at the robot with a serious expression. "That's why I'm placing that android in your care. Don't let me down."

"No problem." Blues scooped his chicken soup, drinking the stock and glad he got his position over X immediately. 'Beat that Zero.'

 

"Hey Roll." Forte said in between his chewing. "If you wanna know. (munches the chicken pieces) The dweeb's making friends."

"What do you mean-?!" Roll noticed X continued eating his bowl of Katsudon as three reploids stood up and surrounded him. 'X?!'

"H-how did this happen?!" Roll looked at Forte and then towards Blues. However, Blues was too busy talking with Dr. Wily.

"What are you talking about?" Forte chewed on the drumstick. "It always happen..."

"Forte." Roll poked the black robot master. Forte huffed, "When he's in deep trouble. Who knows? Maybe that's how _they_ make friends."

'That is not how friends are made Forte?!' Roll looked over her siblings, kind of relieved and worried as there was an ominous aura around them. 'O-oh.'

 

...

 

"How could you say that? Innocent humans are dying every day because of **him.** " The one in front of him argued as X picked his pork cutlet.

"Even if **he**  were to die today, the death of innocent lives wouldn't stop until both Humanity and the Reploid race come into an agreement." X found all of the AIs around him already with an implanted ideology... Human superiority? Reploid supremacy? All of these thoughts are biased and chaotic.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" The Rockman X replica on his right held his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"Choosing the lesser evil won't do us any good." X also didn't understand why they're easily triggered when he disagreed with their ideas. Reading the news articles and journals, X should've seen the race produced in his blueprint (or corpse) encounter abuse cases. If Dr. Wily did die through natural means and Zero decided to self-destruct together with the robot masters (hopefully, they wouldn't), the next thing humanity should expect would be the Reploid rebellion.

"I think his logic has a malfunction." The other one, seated with the other four replicas, whispered with his blue eyes watching him in fear?

'Etiquette?' X tucked that in his Tradition and Customs folder, 'Cover your mouth when emitting an undesirable noise.'

"Listen." [X felt another hand touch his other shoulder. Physical contact on his shoulder? A signal that this individuals are trying to put their thoughts across.] "I know we're trained to forgive and find the positive traits in a person, but Zero isn't worth forgiving. He killed billions of innocent lives."

 

"A billion?!" X gasped and the three replicas agreed simultaneously, sitting back down to discuss further.

"And a hundred thousand plus reploids in Sigma's army." The greenish Rockman X muttered under his breath, "He's not called the **God of Destruction** for nothing."

"Why would he?" X frowned and the one with his helmet off shrugged. "I dunno. We just know he's created to destroy."

"I hear he's crazy." The one on X's right swung his arm over X's shoulder, pressing his mouth on X's ears. "No matter what, don't trust a Wilybot."

"Ok." X will take the warning and didn't find any contradiction from his previous data.

"Neh 10~!" The one on his left wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his head over X's neck. "Why are you so squishy~?"

"I'm made with a various amount of alloy." X felt the hand over his shoulder get removed by the one hugging his waist. "Aren't you all the same?"

"But there's something about you that makes you extra soft." The replica's breath can be felt on his neck. [It tickles.]

"Woah there! That's technically self-cest man." The guy _who gave X the warning_ joked. The one hugging his waist stuck his tongue out, "Who cares?"

"Self-cest?" X tried to move his arms, but the one hugging him tightened his embrace.

 

...

 

"Oh wait. False alarm." Forte finished his meal, leaning on the chair. "They're just indoctrinating him... Or flirting.... Urgh! Disgusting."

"I don't know if that's any better." Roll has a sweat drop. Forte saw a number of robot masters stand up simultaneously, laughing. "There they go again."

'What are you guys doing?' Blues watched the first generation strode like a mob to pick X out of the queer position.

"Wow." Forte commented, watching the Rockman Replicas surprised at the threat offered by Elecman. "Why are they so protective over a kid?"

"Not sure either hehe..." Roll watched X follow her siblings like a duck. 'Why is he so innocently cute?'

 

...

 

"Look." Fireman started, having X sit beside Gutsman and Elecman. X blinked, having Iceman pull a handkerchief to wipe that smudge on the corner of their sibling's mouth. "Whatever they did to you one minute ago is called an **invasion of privacy**. Evade that circumstance at all costs."

"Unless you get a lover-" Oilman got hit by a plate by Cutman, falling off his seat. Cutman also added his own opinion, "Iceman will give the data that lists all of the things and actions you will avoid."

"If you do get a lover, let us know _pronto_." Timeman said, watching Oilman stumbling back to his seat.

"Yeah... We'll test **them**  first." Gutsman watched X nod. X smiled, "I will. Thank you!"

"Can you stop?" Elecman pleaded and X looked at his right, "Stop what Elec?"

"Stop attracting unwanted attention. ~~We just got you!~~ " Elecman sighed and X bumped his head onto Elecman's upper arm.

"I'm sorry..."

"T-10 is too cute." Band murmured to herself, 'New models aren't this cute!'

 

...

 

"..." Forte blinked.

Looking at Roll, Forte opted to tease his younger brother. "Hey Zero! I bet you're going to **fall** for that dweeb within a year!"

"In your dreams Forte!" Zero retorted back, rolling his eyes at the preposterous idea.

"Guys. Let's be mature." Roll touched her forehead, 'But I hope Zero doesn't go attached since X has to return to his pod.'

 

"If I win, you are giving me your buster upgrade, be my sidekick on one mission of my choice..." Forte watched his younger brother grow exasperate with his insistence. "And you're going to confess to him with a diamond ring."

"If I win, you are to deactivate your voice synthesizer for the whole week and stop destroying my stuff for life." Zero heard Forte laugh. "Also, order Gospel to never enter my room."

"Deal." Forte crossed his arms with a smug face on. Zero stood up, tired of this conversation and also went away.

 

"Really Forte?" Roll wondered, piling the plates and utensils so she can start cleaning. Wily seems to be done as well, walking out of the room _few minutes after Zero_  to continue his research. Blues is also gone _but Roll isn't sure when_ , hopefully already in X's room.

"I'm going to win." Forte lets Roll in on his deal, "If not then I'll set them up."

"Forte why?" Roll had to ask the good question. Forte answered as if she should've seen this coming, "To win of course."

 

* * *

 

"..." X navigated around the hallways, already given the file on the lay-out of the castle. Thankfully, Elecman persuaded all of his siblings to give X a chance to walk towards his room bu _t maybe that's because no one wants to face Blues?_

 

"10."

 

"Yes-?" X paused as he saw the so-called red devil head towards him. X didn't know what to do, but to stare up. 'Why is he so tall?'

"What's with that look? Don't you remember me?" The crimson android asked and X shook his head, unable to find any memory of his encounter with the killer machine.

"No your majesty." X looked down, remembering how that's the term he should use on this so-called God.

"What? Oh for the love of..."

"..." X didn't bother looking up, staring at the reploid's feet. 'Why did he sound disappointed?'

"You don't recognize me?"

 

"I've seen your pictures on the net." X watched the left foot took a step back.

"... Fine. I'm here to tell you that I'll be visiting you from time to time to test your strength."

"Why?" X found that strange, hearing from the other replicas that Zero disliked Rockman X due to his 'nature.'

"Because... I want to. Don't tell your superiors or you'll lose your head."

 

"I see." X did not comprehend, but he could associate the conqueror's feeling to that of keeping his enemy's close. X bit his tongue, 'Does he know who I am?'

"See you then." The right foot turned and walked out of his vision.

"..." X slowly looked back up, looking around in case someone else would surprise talk to him. Finding no one, X heaved. "Why did Zero choose me?"

 

'Surely, there's a reason for this.' X thought as he walked towards his room.


	8. Simulation Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X isn't an early bird in this story. In fact, X doesn't even want to befriend anyone who's main objective is to murder him.

“ _Five parts.” Blues watched X consume the materials he gathered before coming here. “Wily has one under his possessions. I’ll handle that, but you believe another fragment is inserted in Sigma?”_

“ _Yes.” X nodded gratefully, happy he was able to replenish his resources to a sustainable amount. Placing the canisters down, X gaped when he saw the full moon outside. “I still can’t believe I’m outside... It feels so... magical.”_

“ _Get your head out of the clouds.” Blues sat on the bed, tapping the android’s shoulder. “Remember. You need to finish your moral simulations.”_

“ _Oh right.” X got out of the zone, smiling sheepishly. “I don’t know about the other parts but that’s the best bet we have. I’ll send the custom-made tracking device in the channel. It can only be used by Lightbots though..”_

“ _Hmm... (Blues crossed his arms) Defeating a reploid who was able to bring Zero to his knees once isn’t going to be easy X.” Blues sighed and X slammed his hands on his laps, frowning at his brother’s pessimism. “We can do this! Don’t give up brother!”_

“ _I know.” Blues watch X look up at him fondly. “You’re a real work, aren’t you? Trusting without any hesitation.”_

“ _I selectively choose who to trust, mind you!” X puffed his cheek and Blues pet his brother’s head, chuckling._

“ _I know.” Blues fixed X’s hair, “Get some sleep. We’ll start training at 8 'o clock.”_

 

*Fwip!

 

“?” X scrunched his nose, uncurling from his fetal position and turning his head towards the blanket snatcher. Refusing to have his temperature lowered, X scooted towards his alternate option: lying on a hot surface.

Since his oldest sibling model left the window open last night, the android figured that the heated surface is caused by solar rays. Since he doesn’t have his own recharge pod (Band is so nice to lend him hers for fifteen minutes), this was a win-win! How could anyone want to stop him?!

 

“Delayed boot sequence.” The android heard the intruder remark with a chuckle.

 

‘That voice...’ X didn’t care what the individual thought, inches away to reaching for his temporary favorite spot. It was too early for anyone to be awake. _What is wrong with this war_ _bot_ _?!_ More importantly, who in their sane minds would want to train him so early in the morning?

“10.” Stern, the intruder wrapped his arm around his waist and tugged him away from the glorious impromptu charger. Screw formalities. This bloodthirsty murderer won’t take him-

“?!” X felt himself getting lifted by the waist and be ceremoniously dropped to the floor.

 

*Thud.

 

“Come on. No one is occupying the simulation at this hour.” Zero watched the new recruit refuse to move from his stance. Zero nudged with his foot, “Get up or I’m dragging you there.”

 

‘Where is Blues?’ X stayed on the floor and checked his internal clock. 6 AM. Great. X can feel a Zero kicking him by the shoulder. ‘Maybe Zero downloaded everyone’s schedules and used it to his advantage? 2 hours within the presence of an android known to hate me? _Great._ ’

“Get up.” Zero commanded and X groaned in protest.

“...” X slowly sat up, glaring at the indifferent android. Zero looked back, amused. “You like sleeping, don’t you?”

 

“...” X didn’t give an answer, standing up and dusting his attire. The crimson android turned silent, walking towards the door.

“Head to the simulation room. Bring your equipment. If you don’t come in the next ten minutes, you’re losing an arm.” Zero went out.

“Why?” X sighed. Looking at his room, X noticed the screen activating and revealing a number of messages from his brethren. X puffed one side of his cheek, downloading the content instead of opening it. X stretched his arms, yawning.

 

“Time to head out.” X grabbed his helmet and buster before walking out of the room. ‘I wonder what plans this android has for me?’

 

* * *

 

 

"You ready?" Zero asked as he set all settings to maximum difficulty.

 

'Why is he acting like I know him?' X squinted at the warbot, standing in the middle of an empty room. 'I also have a bad feeling about this.'

 

"Good luck."

 

[Simulation Start]

 

"..." X blinked, watching the area change into a war torn area. Skyscrapers burning, burning bodies, sounds of sirens and other items used to signal the apocalypse. X took a step forward and five reploids in ride armors came to view. X furrowed his brows, 'I knew it.'

 

"..." The AIs were saying something but X was charging his buster (This buster's charge speed is too slow) and opted to create a diversion. Tossing the burning carcass towards one of the ride armors, X retreated to find safer ground. However, few steps to the left and X found a horde of slow moving humans making groaning sounds. 'I can't hurt humans....'

'Wait a second. Is this simulation also a morality test?' X never thought Dr. Wily would be wise enough to train his units both mentally and physically. X took a step back and dashed to the right, jumping halfway to avoid the pitfalls.

"?!" X looked down, realizing the traditional nemesis of his past older brother. 'Spikes. Why would a city have spikes down there? How unrealistic-?'

'Ops. I'm falling.' X didn't think the pitfall was that huge and dashed in the air (ten meters wide?!) and clung onto the wall. X dashed upward, humming a small tune he heard from Blues.

"?" Reaching the other side, X looked back to see the humans walking towards the pit.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm really busy at the moment." X frowned when the humans simply stared at him. One of them have their arms falling off. "Ah... You guys don't look too well. I think you should go to the hospital!"

 

"..." Zero blinked, curious why the android is trying to reason out with zombies.

 

"Okay then. The objective." X looked at his mission board which can be activated through his arm. X read out, "Kill as much enemies in the span of an hour. Hmm... What are my enemies?"

 

"..." Zero face palmed.

 

"Maybe I have to beat the ones in ride armor?" X started walking around and avoiding the rampaging mechanoids chasing after him.

"Strange cog." Taking a sharp turn, X activated his EAS and ran to the shiny piece he saw on the ground. Picking up a strange cog and avoiding a saw that passed his head, X stood back to analyze the material. "Shiny."

 

" _10._ " Zero's voice could be heard somewhere. " _The entire simulation produce enemies, not allies. Kill them all._ "

 

"Oh.... Still." X crossed his arms, staring at a dozen of helicopter bees(?) hovering above him. "Why kill them when there's nothing to protect in the vicinity?"

 

" _I should've seen this coming_." Zero muttered under his breath. " _Kill them or they're going to kill you._ "

 

"Bu-?!" X dashed for cover when a beam of laser came in a horizontal manner, destroying the buildings and trees. X rolled and hid behind the foliage. "Why not an escape mission or destroy the one controlling all of this?"

 

" _Picky piece of..._ "

 

"I can't hear you!" X yelled, yelping when he felt a sting in his right arm. Checking the mission board again, X smiled. "Thank you!"

 

" _Start killing._ "

 

"..." X checked his vicinity, finding a route to enter the main tall building without getting caught. Dashing into a building, X climbed the stairs and tossed some objects around to distract the rogue reploids.

 

" _I knew I should've made my own program._ " Zero seemed pissed.

 

"..." X didn't mind, reaching the rooftop and waited for the helicopter bee to come closer towards his area.

'Now!' X dashed forward, kicking the repli-bee (?) and jumped up as the bee got disoriented.

'Too slow.' As soon as another helicopter bee began shooting against its comrade, X dashed forward towards the enemy base before it comes crashing to the ground.

 

*Crash!

 

"!" X winced as he broke through thick glass with the pointed paper weight he picked up in the office, rolling inside and slamming his back on to a wall.

 

" _You act like a reconnaissance unit, a defective one at that._ "

 

"Who's the mastermind?" X sat up, standing up and shooting a reploid who nearly smashed his head open. X checked his left arm and found a severed wire during his.. expedition. 'Hm?'

 

" _Sigma._ "

 

"Doesn't Sigma have seven generals?" X wondered as he kicked a table at the reploid, throwing the miniature pyramid at the exposed core.

 

" _We don't have the data to replicate their battle styles._ "

 

"Understandable." X rushed and held his arms up when an array of spikes were released by a cactus looking robot. X used his sub tank, redirecting his nanites to heal his arms and legs. He's going to need this.

 

" _You... You only killed ten enemies, 10._ " Zero leaned on his chair, crossing his arms as the blue reploid slowly reached the end of the simulation.

 

"Ten is a good number." X agreed, entering the elevator and hacking into the controls before it overheats from the contradiction of his commands against the owner.

 

" _You do know I might consider training you based on your results, right?_ "

 

"No thank you. Blues will teach me." X really can't understand the motive of this android. 'Zero doesn't make sense.'

 

**"X..."**

 

"..." X raised his arm when a dozen lights flashed at him. The darkness illuminating the room caused X to notice a figure looking fifteen meters away. 'A palace?'

 

" _Here comes his usual monologue."_ Zero checked the time. 'Twenty minutes? Not bad, but not special either. _'_

 

" **Why do you fight against us, against your own race?** " Sigma sounded broken, in need of a remedy against everything he's seen the humans did towards his kin. X felt pity for the reploid, but this wasn't the proper solution.

"Sigma..." X shook his head, recalling the scenes outside. If this Sigma is based on Zero and his siblings' encounter with the reploid then... "What you've done to this city is unforgivable. Reploids aren't meant to govern over humans-"

 

*Zwip!

 

"What the?" Zero stood up when the screen turned blank. "Shit. A hacker!"

 

* * *

 

 **I know what they've done to you! Those humans seeking to tap into your potential. The potential we all possess!** " Sigma's voice echoed as the entire room lit up. Sigma breathed out, smiling. " **I am honored that you came to me instead of those lesser robots. You** **may not remember, but I've visited you countless of times. You were strapped on a metal table, sleeping with blood oozing down your wounds as the humans stripped your armor haphazardly.** "

"?!" X took a step back. He didn't think the simulation is utilizing his memory files to fill in the holes. Memories Dr. Light sealed for various reasons. 

" **When you woke up, the humans would start their experiments. Tear a limb, extract a chip, insert a program, all you could do was cry, already rupturing your voice synthesizer when they skewered-** "

"Enough!" X let out his charged shot at the intruder, denying the file recovery into his databank.  _Hurt. Hurt. Hurt._ X pointed his gun at the offender, charging once more and locking the pseudo-reploid as his primary target. "Whatever you're doing is not of my behalf so let's stop this nonsensical talk!"

" **That's not what you really think.** " Sigma chuckled, activating his saber to deflect the attack. X readied his stance as the tall reploid walked forward. " **You're still troubled, confused why this is happening**."

 

*Zwweiinnng..

 

'Psychological trauma. A pain in my CPU.' X opted to use Iceman's skill and calculated how much would it take to break the reploid's armor, given the high temperature in the room.

" **You've only been led to think that you're in the right. Nothing more!** "

"!" X dashed backward when Sigma flung his cloak and rushed at him with a saber. Blasting as quickly as he can, X had to take extra precaution. Hit and retreat, X should never come too close to the reploid-

" **Too slow!** " X turned around and Sigma punched X to the other side of the room. X felt his Sub tank got punctured and various other parts as Sigma let out an array of shots from his blaster.

 

[Warning! Energy under 10%, enter Battery Saving mode?]

 

"Denied." X can't have his EAS deactivated nor his charge shot and actually a lot of processes would stop so no. X rolled away as Sigma jumped and landed to pierce the floor with his beam saber.

'Get up!' X used his arm to pull himself up and shot Sigma's back, causing the reploid to flinch.

'I've weakened his armor... Next stop, incapacitation.' X stood up, annoyed how durable the Commander was.

 

" **Magnificent X! And to think you're a week old? Hahaha!** "

 

"What about it?" Gulping down his blood, X answered back as Sigma laugh.

 

" **You have no idea how long I've waited for the real X.** "

 

"!?" X felt something tug in him. [DATA RECOVERY 10%] Immobilized, X couldn't do anything to as Sigma rushed forward and held his neck with his free hand. 'I-I can't move...'

 

" **Only a handful know the real X remembers everything. The pain of living and dying. This endless cycle of life bestowed by your creator... _Your Infinite potential_.** "

 

"Z-zero..." X struggled to call out, sending out a signal as the reploid cut off his pathways one by one. 'The entire... Room is cut off from... Server?!'

" **You will join us soon...** " Sigma whispered as he pressed X onto the wall, watching tears fall from the Android's face. [DATA RECOVERY 20%]

"...." X held the hand, scratching it to let go yet everything's turning dark and X can't keep up. Shutdown in 10 seconds...

 

" **Argh!** "

 

"!" X fell down to the floor, coughing as he tried to regain his sight. _Someone came_. Something wet landed on him. _X has his system warning him that he has 5 % energy left._ X blinked countless of times and it's still too dark.  _Red._ To check the source, X let his optics in monochrome mode to save energy and not pass out in front of whoever-

" **If my spies fail to bring you, you'll come to me one way or** **another**." Sigma was still talking but X didn't want to hear it anymore. He's done enough damage... [DATA RECOVERY STOPPED AT 30%] " **This is** **what you call Fate-** "

 

*Crack!

 

" **Pathetic**." Zero stomped at the reploid's head, destroying it and letting the liquid splash on their surrounding. Zero looked at the reploid still cackling underneath him, "Why won't you stay dead?"

Stepping the reploid's back, Zero broke through the armor and crushed the core generator. _The laughing stopped_. Zero looked at X, smiling. "Sorry 'bout that."

"..." X blinked as Zero kicked Sigma away. Zero walked towards him, one knee down on the wet floor to check in him.

"You okay?" Zero used his thumb to clean the reploid's cheek. X replied with a shaky voice, "I... don't think I can... Continue... C-can we stop... Please?"

"... Let's exit this place first." Zero held the most-likely traumatized reploid as X wrapped his arms around Zero's neck. Walking out, they returned to the simulation room.

 

* * *

 

"..." X stood up, removing the helmet. Thankfully, the damages in the simulation was fake. Though, X wondered why Zero's staring at him. "W-what?"

 

"You're shaking." Zero stood up from his seat, watching tears fall from the quivering android. "You sure you can walk back?"

 

"Y-yeah..." X wiped his tears, feeling the ghost pain everywhere. Whispers of anonymous entities and the enclosing darkness looming over him, X fell down to his knees. "G-give me... A minute."

"What did he say?" Zero asked and X shook his head.

"It's best you locate his so-called spies first." X advised, sitting and placing his hands on his lap.

"Sigma's just barking. There ain't any spies here." Zero tried to cheer up the mood but watching X cry on the ground wasn't so... Nice. Zero frowned.

"Ok..." Letting his tears fall towards his hands, X continued without looking up at the concerned android. "What time is it?"

 

"0730." Zero didn't know what to do when someone's crying. It's technically his fault for letting this kid face buttchin. Zero searched online, instantly refusing the methods. 'Too sentimental.'

 

"..." X sighed. Standing up, X bowed. "I'm going now."

"10!" Zero called out. X looked back at Zero. The crimson reploid looked away from him; his tone gone softer. "Don't let him get into you. If you need help, send me a signal!"

"Sure.." X walked out of the room, thinking to himself.

 

'But I can't trust you.. Zero.'


	9. Role Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blues spoils X, much to the others' displeasure. 
> 
> Blues can't help it. It's been too long since he took care of a young unit.

"X?" Blues asked, stepping inside his youngest sibling's room to find the brunet crying.

 

"B-blues..." X was wiping his eyes with his hands, coughing and wheezing as his system struggled to cope with the sudden stress in the CPU. "It... hurts... D-delete it...It won't stop!"

"Sh..." Blues was already on X's side, pushing X's head down and placing it on his shoulder as the android laid his hand over the back of X's head. Checking X's system, Blues frowned as X struggled to breath. "It's going to be okay. Let big brother handle this..."

 

[PERMISSION FOR ENTRY: **Y** /N]

 

"Guhh..." X refused to open his mouth, scratching his chest as tears fall on Blues' scarf.

"Hold on." Blues was changing the setting to its default, enhancing security and deleting any malware and even suspicious file in the child's system.

"Now take deep breaths. The one who found you took your ventilation system so you could overheat with too much processing." Even when he finished the alterations, he knew X would still have remnants of the memory and gave X a hug. To be extra safe and curious whether X really is a child AI, Blues sends a couple of positive stimuli in his connection with X.

"..." X calmed down significantly, breathing from his mouth as the brunet reciprocated the embrace. Blues rubbed X's back, recalling the time when he also had to comfort Rock and Roll. "Better?"

"Tired..." No doubt, X exhausted his energy from crying and remembering. Blues continued rubbing X's back, finding it funny how his youngest brother was tall but extremely light.

 

"Hmmm..." Blues checked the time, almost 9 AM.

"We still have to train." Blues remarked and X made a whining sound. Blues chuckled, aware X is mimicking the sound of other trainees yesterday.

"Fine. We're going to the library today. We'll brush up your skills from the simulation." Blues gave in and X pulled away.

"Really?" Emerald eyes lit up at the idea of gathering information. When Blues nodded, X raised his arms and cheered. "Yay~!"

'Dr. Light. What were you thinking?' Blues found the old man infuriating and tiring, especially when he permitted X to be the 'one' to search Rock's data and no one else.

 

"Let's go~!" X jumped off the bed, running to the door and opening it. X blinked, smiling at the thinking android. "Blues?"

"Go on ahead. I'll follow." Blues watched X run off before standing up. Walking out, Blues made a mental note to check the recruits in the Castle. Looking into X's data logs, Blues raised his scarf to cover his mouth. 'I best investigate this **Sigma** reploid.'

 

* * *

 

 

"X." Blues stared at the blue reploid. X, who's hooked up to the net (charging along the way) and also reading a bunch of news articles plus history books regarding the Maverick Wars and Wily Wars, was typing a report regarding Maverick-ism? "Why?"

"I don't like how vague the term Maverick is." X continued typing, checking and revising his sentences. X flips one of the pages in one of the history books, "In my opinion, we should make a categorization of the cause why someone go Maverick."

"Hmm...." Blues was secretly listening to classical music while reading about the Maverick Hunters so this was fine.

"In most dictionaries, Maverick often refers to an independent-minded individual or towards those who dissents to the norm which by itself is not complete to the entire thought of what the current generation considers Maverick. When someone says Maverick, the listener immediately distinguishes the labelled individual as an enemy or ally but always a reploid. However, if I were to read the journals, the researchers always particularize a Maverick as physically destructive among humans and have the potential to be rehabilitated by other reploids." X continued, reading the terms. "But! This theory was debunked by another set of researchers two years later, recognizing programming errors and that Maverick-ism alters the reploid's behavior towards both races. Since then, there has been a separation in the school of thought regarding what causes Maverick-ism, internal or external causes."

"..." Blues already has his eyes closed, recording X's scrutiny while looking through Sigma's activity logs. X was using a lot of materials but his output is a couple of pages filled with comments and inquiry.

 

"Do you think Sigma's infected?"

 

"What?" The sudden question caught Blues off-guard. X blinked, pouting. "Well... You see? Even though humanity promotes Sigma's plans to defeating Dr. Wily, the reploid technically murdered Dr. Cain. Here."

"..." Blues checked the Criminal proceedings regarding the death of the first human who found X. The first robot master remembered the excitement in Dr. Wily's eyes when he saw the information in the news, immediately ordering the robot masters to search for the blue android. Zero wanted to come along, but Forte said he'd be too tall and stick out.

  

> _"Well fuck." Forte cursed, lowering his buster to see the mutilated machine on the table. Blues took a step forward, recognizing the traditional blue Dr. Light showed him and his siblings months before the old man isolated himself from the world._
> 
> _"Now what?" Forte stared down, watching Blues cradle the head (?) of the scrapped android. Forte looked away, "Well. This is a bust-"_
> 
> _"Oh. A dead body." Forte accidentally kicked a dead body of an old man, commenting. "Nice cane."_

 

"Dr. Cain's autopsy showed someone snapped his neck and stomp his internals to mush. It's clearly an android and an attack from behind. However, the witnesses claim it was a Wilybot who murdered him but technology has advanced so much that we can determine the time of tissue breakage. Humans are so amazing." X discussed but Blues knew this case too well. Very well that he had to be the one in Forte's defense when Dr. Wily pushed the black bot into a corner regarding the incident. X sighed, saving the file and sending it to their Private Server. "I don't understand what influenced the court, but they declared Forte as the murderer. (X turned around and lied on the sofa, pressing his face on the pillow) How outrageous... They didn't even check the foot markings on the body nor did they consider downloading Sigma's control chip..."

"You're crying..." Blues looked at X's emotional distress rising again.

"Because I remember who Cain was." X responded, shaking as he hugged the pillow. "I'm sorry.... Very unstable... System isn't sending the necessary inhibitory signals again."

"Because they took those parts while you were asleep." Blues explained, unhooking himself from the net. Walking towards X, Blues pushed X inward and sat on the sofa. "Who do you fight in the simulation?"

"You." X peeked out of the pillow, eyes shimmering with water. "Dr. Light never knew who Zero was and he found Forte too aggressive and not practical for tactical exercises."

"He should've reconsidered." Blues decided to lean on the sofa, resting his arms on X's body. "There are a lot of androids fixated on power."

"I have upgrades." X countered. Blues rolled his eyes, "Not enough."

 

"Really? He made around a hundred" X's answer caused Blues to pause. "and even more, considering how he's receiving the info I'm gathering every time I sleep if that's the right word?"

"What?" Blues nearly shouted and X squeaked, covering his face on the pillow. Blues coughed as he stood up. Walking to the chair opposite to the sofa, Blues sat down and apologized. "Sorry... I'm curious how the old man's making the armor when he's already dead."

"..." X squinted, crunching his nose for some reason before saying what came natural for all humans to do before death? "Dr. Light has a lot of secret bases with robots constructing the armors. Once they've finished their objective, the robots get deactivated and energy is conserved to preserve the integrity of the armor. That's how Dr. Light will reconstruct Rock as well, but better."

"..." Blues wants to ask X to hook him up with the AI and ask 'What the hell?!' and 'Why are you pushing weapons of mass destruction towards a child?!' Better yet, "Why isn't he prioritizing Rock?"

"Danger level is high and Rock's data was heavily damaged. Creator had a back-up but it somehow got shattered to five parts? Rock will fight against Zero so it's proper to have the body modified as soon as possible." X hummed, moving his legs on the sofa. "Maybe he knew Dr. Wily would realize his plans and foil it in hopes of obtaining the coordinates to my last and true body so Dr. Light kept delaying and hope that the circumstances change."

 

"So the armors are harder to find than the main body?" Blues raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..." X looked at Blues, unable to see the unimpressed gaze through the visors but could notice the sarcasm in his voice. "That. He did not explain."

"You have the coordinates of the armors?" Blues asked. X tapped his head. "I'll find out in a one mile radius."

"Fun." Blues crossed his arms. X smiled, "It's like the game **Treasure hunting** right?"

"Yeah..." Blues is fine with games, but he has a bad feeling it's more like a **Hide-and-seek**. 'A hundred armor sets and additional upgrades? What was Dr. Light's plan for X?'

 

"Roll says it's lunchtime." X commented, looking up at the ceiling while stretching his arms. X flopped back down the sofa, looking at Blues as he hugged the pillow. "We go?"

"Before she yells at us." Blues agreed. X walked out first like an eager toddler with Blues trailing behind him. Sensing a buster shot, Blues dashed forward and blocked the attack as he summoned his shield. 'Yes to teleportation!'

"?" X blinked, staring at Blues in front of him with a big shield. X slowly looked at the perpetrator, greeting the purple reploid. "Hello...Vava?"

"My name is Vile. Remember that rookie." The purple android stomped away.

"Uhh..." X blinked again, looking at Blues vanishing his shield. "Did I do something wrong?"

"They're like that. Keep your guard up." Blues advised and X nodded.

 

* * *

 

"You spoiled him." Forte stared at Blues as he entered the Dining hall. Blues sat down, asking. "What do you mean? I trained him."

"He's the only one unharmed and smiling." Forte pointed out as X was once suggested to go to the X table, much to the First Gen Robot's dismay.

"We're robots, not humans. We don't need exercise." Blues took a sip of Roll's coffee. Forte grinned, "We'll see."

"What do you-?" Blues saw a reploid suddenly deciding to kick X to the wall.

 

*Smash! 

 

> "Bro!" Gutsman was about to rush and protect X but Elecman held his hand out, shaking his head. "Let it happen. It's bad enough we're acting suspicious yesterday, ~~destroying the components on the battlefield to conceal his energy spike from the charge shots.~~ "
> 
> "Uhh..." X slowly got out, dusting his body suit and asked. "What did I do to you-?!"
> 
> 'Too close.' X dodged and allowed the reploid to punch the wall. 'Oh. I can see the garden from here.'
> 
> "You think you're so high and mighty?!" The reploid's logic doesn't make sense as he pointed his buster at X.
> 
> "Hn?" X held his arms up, getting hit by the buster shots and raised it to show his hands when the reploid stopped to take a breather. "Whatever I did. I'm sorry!"
> 
> "Fight back!" One of the reploids yell and X puffed his cheek in one side, "That doesn't solve anyth-"

 

*Thud!

 

> "I really should stop thinking..." X groaned, getting stomped on when the reploid decided to run and jump at him. X held the reploid's foot, "But really, why do you hate me?"
> 
> "You make me sick." The reploid hissed and X shook his head, "Sorry. I'm not a virus."
> 
> "AAAAAHHHH!" The reploid screamed in fury, pressing harder and X choked at the pressure.
> 
>  

"Oh god. You've taught him how to sass." Forte laughed as Blues stood up. Blues seemed to forget that when he changed the setting to default, he effectively changed X's directive to minimizing damages. But before he could save X like the big brother he is, the perpetrator who caused X to cry five hours ago came.

 

*Slice

 

> "?" X blinked, seeing the blonde slice rogue reploid in half.
> 
> "Hmph." Zero stared down at the body before turning away, grumbling under his breath. "I just took a bath... What a nuisance."
> 
> Sitting up and stand to stare at the reploid, X took a tentative step and confirmed the android's identity with the particular hairstyle. "Z?! Where were you yesterday?"

 

"..." Blues and Forte face palmed.

  

> "What are you? (Zero realized he isn't wearing his helmet right now) Look here." Zero deactivated his saber, ready to smack some sense to the suddenly happy-to-see-you reploid. Waving his armor underneath with one hand, Zero asked. "Doesn't **this** look familiar?"
> 
> X stared at Zero and then looked back at his face. X furrowed his brows, "Z is a warbot?"
> 
> "..." Much to everyone's surprise, they saw the crimson devil face palm.

 

"Recording this." Forte said in advance as Blues laughed under his scarf.

  

> "Have you ever considered my name to be... a shortcut for another name?" Zero doesn't know why he even bother.
> 
> "Zeta?" The brunet even had the gall to look so innocently. Zero raised his saber's hilt but slowly placed it down.
> 
> "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore." Zero walked away and X went towards Zero and held his hand.
> 
> "Z!" X was making the other reploids stare at the X duplicates _who was touched with X's bravery ~~and stupidity~~_. X slowly lets go, thanking the android partially covered in oil. "Thanks... You saved me again."
> 
> "..." Zero glared at X before dashing away.

 

"Black mail!" Forte cackled. Roll came out with the other bots carrying the food.

"Eh? Zero isn't here?" Seeing the reploids talking loudly, Roll sat beside Forte and asked. "What happened?"

"Innocence." Blues sat back down as well, watching the 1st Gen slowly drag X back to their side before the child gets mobbed with questions. Forte sends her the copy.

"Aww~ This is cute!" Roll squealed and Blues swore he'd judge her if she starts thinking Zero's a better brother than him.


	10. Ready to Face the Outside World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X proves to them that he can handle.... unless the attacker is family or friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Second Set of Robot Masters.... Man. How do you juggle so much Robot Masters? o-o

"What are we doing now?" X asked, trailing his older siblings. "And what happened to Band? I didn't see her on our table today."

"She... went on vacation." Iceman was holding his hand, talking to the blue android. "You'll see her again someday."

"Oh." X agreed, still curious why he entered a room filled with trans servers. In the center of the room is the Central Computer which X suppose would be the place where one types the coordinates for the biggest trans server at the back. Oh. There's also a receptionist, but he looks sad.

 

"Auto. Activate Trans server 14." Blues ordered, leaning on the counter as the green robot eyed the group suspiciously. "What's the hold-up?"

"You sure the new recruit can handle the area?" Auto asked, watching X listen to Iceman and Cutman talking about a park near their area? Auto added, "Maybe you should train him some more."

"No. He's good. Trust me." Elecman confirmed, also looking over to see X get pat on the head by Fireman. "He just doesn't look like it."

"Hmm...If you say so." Auto typed the coordinates. Waiting for the machine to start up, the mechanic whispered towards both Blues and Elecman. "So you going to find X again?"

"What do you think?" Elecman asked as Blues whistled to pass the time.

"Come on guys." Auto made sure the surveillance cameras weren't directed at them before continuing. "We both know X was Dr. Light's biggest project."

 

"What made you say?" Elecman watched X and co watch Oilman and Timeman argue whether they'll go skating or skateboarding.

"Aside from the usual paranoia in the Castle..." Auto even covered his mouth as if this was extra juicy. "A news reporter leaked info regarding the sudden deactivation of all four of Dr. Light's capsules in the secret facilities and assumed either someone was able to hack and find the body or the real one was out wandering about."

"Explains why Dr. Wily's been busy." Blues nodded, accepting the data pad to file the tedious forms. "He's definitely making upgrades for Zero again."

"You have any leads of the location?" Auto asked and Blues shrugged, "Inkling."

"Well good luck-" Auto noticed the doors open again, watching the robot masters immediately covered X from view. 'Wait a sec! What if that recruit is X?!'

 

* * *

 

'Doctor Wily Numbers?' X recognized, staring at the group chatting/arguing? as they entered the area.

"Hey!" It was a robot with no arms who noticed them, calling out. "You going so soon?"

"Yeah Crash. Buzz off." Elecman checked the loading screen, 'Freaking 90 percent.'

"Your area's still occupied though" The robot with a shiny yellow head remarked, "It's best if you gather more recruits. Lest we need to skip dinner for you guys again."

"You trying to say something Flash?" Fireman frowned, but Iceman held him back. Iceman hissed, "Don't make a scene. Just let them be."

"Didn't you leave your recruits to die from an ape recently?" Flashman shrugged, "What was his name again Bubble?" 

 

> "Really?" X asked towards Cutman. Cut couldn't look at X as he spoke, "Yeah... It was a consecutive ambush during a late night patrol. We were immediately overpowered..."
> 
> "Sou..." X looked back, searching for the news article created by the humans. 'It happened one week ago. Spark Mandrill got heavy damages but was able to reclaim Sector N for Humanity's sake. Ah. So the DWN. units are testing whether we can handle reclamation?'
> 
> "Pst!" Auto hissed, causing X to look at him. Walking towards the funny android, Auto gave X a flash drive. "Download this and you can summon someone cool."
> 
> "But..." X pursed his lips. Auto shoved the flash drive to the hesitant android, "No worries. It's an advanced birthday gift. You know b-gifts right?"

 

"Uh... Flash? I was in the hot spring that time." The android wearing a scuba diving suit apologized, slowly facing towards a square-shaped robot master. "Quick?"

"Spark Mandrill... He was pretty tough." Quickman crossed his arms, squinting. "Then there was Boomer Kuwanger who saved his ass. I could've beaten him."

"No. Remember there was also the chameleon there, shooting beams from his tail?" A wood stump robot master recalled, observing Auto speaking with the recruit. "Maybe if it's just you and Air, you two could win for sure against the beetle. Alone? Hmm... Not so much."

"Quick might get his title taken to a beetle? No way! Right Metal?" Crashman bumped his elbow towards a dentist-looking reploid.

 

> "Uh-huh." X nodded and Auto pat X's arms, "Then what are you waiting for? Try it."
> 
> "Amp." X placed it in his mouth, downloading the program and giving it back to the mechanic.
> 
> "The red mettool looking guy's Eddie." Auto grinned, "Take care of him okay?"
> 
> "Yes." X nodded and went back to his siblings.
> 
> "..." Auto checked his system, placing a tracking system in Eddie which inevitably allows him to see X's location. 'Let's see if he's the real one.'

 

"Who knows? We weren't able to catch him remember?" Metalman noticed the trans server lit up. "You're really going to go with one recruit?"

"We can handle it." Blues waved his hand, finding the lot too noisy to his liking as he finally finished filling the forms.

"I know you can handle Blues but..." A robot looking like a fan nodded, but wasn't so sure with the others. "How about letting the newbie train?"

"Yeah. He looks like shark bait, get it?" Heatman watched the blue android come forward.

 

"Understood." X took a step forward, smiling at the surprised parties. "If I am able to pass your test, you will allow us to go on ahead?"

'....' The DLN stared at X with a blank expression.

"You heard the rookie. You going to back out now?" Blues closed his eyes, messaging the group.  **Don't intrude. This might be a good chance to test the limit of the incomplete body of his.**

"....Fine. We'll give him a test." Quickman analyzed the newbie. Crashman, on the other hand, laughed. "Ok. I got one! Come with us!"

"Come?" X looked at them as the DWN models left to another exit. Blues looked at Elecman and Elecman walked towards X. "Just me. The test won't take long."

"Ok!" X walked out with Elecman following him. All other Lightbots stared at Blues and started spamming the chat.

 

**Cutman: I can't believe we didn't stop him! I can't believe you let him do that!**

**Oilman: What the hell man?! X will get mauled!**

**Timeman: Why can't I come with X? Who knows what they're going to do to him!**

**Fireman: Did you teach X to pick fights Blues because he never did that before?**

**Iceman: Poor X!**

**Gutsman: He even got his X buster recently!**

**Bombman: Yeah wait what?!**

 

"..." Blues sat on the chair, sending a private message to Elecman dictating the frequency needed to masked X's buster. Assuming X's buster is the same with the other X replicas, this will work. If not,  **Improvise.**

 

**Timeman: What X buster?**

**Oilman: When?**

**Fireman: Why did you tell us only now?!**

**Gutsman: I didn't think it was necessary! Roll was the one who guide him to an abandoned capsule in the hot spring last night.**

**Iceman: Let's back up for a minute. Dr. Light's capsule was in the hot spring.**

**Oilman: Was Roll naked?**

**Cutman: Shut the beep up Oil!**

**Iceman: Yeah!**

**Oilman: Admit it Ice. You want to see her naked!**

**Iceman: I do not!**

**Fireman: Shut the beep up guys! We're talking about the X-buster, not our sister's bod!**

**Bombman: Isn't an X-buster pretty destructive?**

**Fireman: Thank you Bomb.**

  

"Uh..." Auto can only see robot masters making weird angry to annoyed faces except Blues. Blues was just chilling on the chair. "So is he the roman numeral of 10?"

"Hmph." Blues nearly laughed, pretending to sleep but checking the situation with Elecman's livefeed.

 

* * *

  

"Rules are simple." Flashman told X, leading X to a huge training room with other reploids and robots were fighting in. "Just shoot these (holds a circular thing), avoid getting shot and defeat the boss."

"Who's the boss?" Elecman asked, watching X poke one of the nearby floating circular objects.

"It will be..." Flashman looked at his crew then suddenly outside to see a wandering android. "Hey Quint!"

"No." Elecman covered his face and X tilted his head. **Quint. ??? - ???**

"He's familiar." X remarked, scanning the green robot with shades. Elecman sighed, "Yeah... Guy from the future."

 

"What?" Quint answered, walking towards them with a pogo stick? X scanned the object, noting sentience.

"Can you fight him? Just a lil' rough housing is all."

"..." Quint slowly looked towards X, grimacing. "No."

"No?" Crashman repeated, confused. "Why not? You've fought the other X duplicates."

  

"I don't feel like it." Quint scoffed, watching X.

"If you fight him, I promise not to post that blackmail I got during the drunk party." Flashman confessed and Quint gasped at the sudden memory.

"That's a low blow on the belt. Don't you have standards?" Quickman asked and Flashman looked at X.

"Look. We just need to test him if he could handle killing a penguin and a chameleon. The enemy has to be pretty strong." Flashman explained and X searched the reploids with that anatomy being Chill Penguin and Sting Chameleon.

 

"We're strong." Airman glared at Flashman and Woodman responded in Flashman's stead, "He meant someone he doesn't know. Remember the reploid's from **them**?"

"Right..." Metalman didn't believe it, but Flashman waved him off. "You fine with this, Quint?"

"You better delete that later." Quint walked towards X's area, gripping the machine called Sakugarne in X's registry. "Don't hold back."

"I won't." X confirmed, finally summoning his trusty X-buster. Yes. Though it looks plain, X knew it was the right one. X hummed, ' **Set firepower to** **100% Maximum output.** '

 

"Let's take a step back." Metalman actually took more steps than the rest, aware how powerful charge shots were. X was even charging it, emerald eyes glowing as X held the buster at the targets ready to be released.

 

READY

 

 **Elecman. Can you handle the situation or do I have to intervene?**  Blues PMed Elecman but the robot master PMed back.  **Hack the security system or X's charged shots are going to activate the emergency lights.**

 **Why?** Blues PMed and Elecman PMed it nanoseconds later.  **The Capsule in the hot spring is an upgrade to the charged shot.**

**Shoot.**

 

GO!

 

"Overkill." Heatman commented, watching the charged shot off and spiraling like a mini comet towards the targets. If that wasn't funny enough, X was able to use the big and useless scrap as a shield against Quint's buster shots, dashing back when Quint sent shrapnel from the ground.

"We're also going to get reprimanded." Bubbleman stared at the huge crater caused by the energy shots. "Again."

"At least it wasn't from rough housing." Woodman watched the fight go on. "Or some mating ritual from one of our recruits."

"Let's not talk about this." Metalman could never forget the intense interaction between two animaloids... He closed his eyes, "Never again."

"There there. At least you're scarred for life." Quickman pat Metalman's shoulder, not really comforting the guy.

"I knew I couldn't count on you." Metalman flicked Quickman's hand away, glaring at the robot.

 

"Releasing the bats." Crashman activated the button and black bats came out which X promptly ignored since it was cute and too slow at the moment.

'His attacks remind me of Rock.' X continued dodging, losing the motivation to attack when he accidentally shot and had the visors crack. Supposedly aiming to stun his enemy, X's system registered and correctly identified the robot... Yet, the time period was off and so many modifications were added to the mainframe. In spite of all this, there was no doubt about it.

***Verification complete.**

"?!" Confused, X (as stated in his programming) lowered his buster (towards a familial unit) seconds before Quint charged down and let out a charged shot.

"?!" Quint also realized the sudden drop of mood and reverted his buster to a fist.

 

*Thud!

 

"..." Quint nearly dropped Sakugarne as X fell off his feet. X stared at Quint, confused and reverting back to being docile.

'I knew it.' Quint looked away, allowing Sakugarne to vanish. With clenched hands, Quint muttered. "He's good to go."

"What just happened?" Quickman replayed the scenes, but could only see hesitation. "That... doesn't explain anything."

 

"?" X blinked, slowly looking up to see a handful of bats above him and immediately got up and dashed. Twisting his body while dashing, X held out his buster and shot at them.

"Ops." X didn't think the robots had weak alloys employed to them, having his shot get deflected by a katana- "Sorry!"

 

 **Shadowman?** Blues PMed and Elecman confirmed.  **I'll speak to him later.**

  

"..." The ninja stared at X before slowly walking away.

"Sorry Shadowman! He didn't meant it!" Woodman called out as X pouted.

"Yeah. You were just coincidentally there when he let out a charge shot, is all." Metalman added and Quickman smacked his shoulder playfully. "Sarcasm level too high."

"I was born with sarcasm." Metalman glared at Quickman. Looking around for Quint but not finding him anywhere, X asked. "Where is Quint?"

"Somewhere." Flashman answered, deleting the blackmail as promised or the future-predicting robot will find out. "Ok. You pass. I'm giving you the notarization as the head of the Thirteenth Squad."

 

"Who's our leader?" X asked and Elecman responded, "Blues but he's usually busy doing special assignments from Dr. Wily so me."

"I told you your test was easy." Quickman told Crashman off. The Wilybot shrugged, "The guy's a week old. Cut him some slack."

"We go now?" X wondered and Elecman went towards X, observing the craters and scorch marks in their area.

"Yes. Follow me." Elecman told X and the Lightbot agreed, following him like a duck.

 

"Elec!" Metalman called out, having the robot master face him. "Take care of the kid. You wouldn't want him kidnapped like the others, would you?"

"...We won't let them." Elecman continued walking, making sure X was in a considerable distance.

 

* * *

 

Heatman watched the duo, slowly looking at Flashman. "You think the kid will survive?"

"We'll see." Flashman suddenly receives a notification. "That was fast."

"What is it?" Airman watched the other group of reploids struggling to weight lift because of Stoneman.

"Blues already set the rookie as permanent member of the Fourteenth Squad." Flashman browsed the report. "Poor guy. He won't get to eat Roll's cooking often. The kid's studded with patrol missions."

"Sounds fishy." Bubbleman analyzed the blast radius and checked whether it could theoretically be able to kill a robot master with the blast. 'No, but it will send a powerful shock that will shut the robot offline. Not good. This Rockman X copy is strong?'

"Or maybe he's acting up again. You know? Young unit under their care." Woodman reasoned, remembering how the reploid sent a notification in a five kilometer radius signaling his submission. 'Like changing a capital into an open city.'

 

"You know what else is new?" Flashman leaned on the wall, right beside a broken machine X threw during the battle. "Blues negated the order of submitting the recruit's progress report to Zero first before Dr. Wily, explaining that the warbot didn't know what he'd be looking for in a child."

"Burn." Heatman can see where this is going.

"I'll set up the betting poll." Bubbleman said and walked away.

"I'm going to attend the meeting tonight." Quickman admitted. Crashman grinned, "We're **all** going to attend it tonight."

"I don't know guys... I need to check our area." Woodman scratched the back of his head. Heatman tried to persuade the robot master, "It's only for an hour or less."

 

"Hmm...." Woodman contemplates his answer. "I'll come late."

" **If** Blues is participating tonight's meeting." Airman warned them, "He's always absent in those meetings."

"Right..." Crashman sighed. "Fingers crossed."

"If you have fingers." Metalman mocked and Crashman assumed a battle position. "Say that again?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't think I'd have to hand this out to you." Metalman avoided the bomb thrown at him.

 

"Guys!" Flashman ordered but Metalman was already summoning out Metal Blades. Flashman heaved, ignoring the chaos first when he received an update inquiry. "Wow. Zero's royally pissed."


	11. Moments Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to avoid a meeting... By solving the issue to be discussed in the meeting.
> 
> There's a reason why Blues and X were in the library. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMX bosses VS MM bosses anyone?
> 
> Ah crisp. That would be long would it? I'll shorten it somehow.

"Tsk." Blues made a sound when the team finally reached the top of the wall. No one immediately noticed considering the team needed to inform X about the situation.

 

 

> Iceman explained to the younger unit that the outskirts (the area beyond this wall) was initially where they laid their camp. Timeman explained their job often revolves scouting and keeping watch the enemy. However, Cutman added, before X assumes, that their job was better than executing and disciplining the residents inside Wily's domain.
> 
> Meanwhile, Bombman, Oilman and Fireman were chatting about the incoming meeting. Something to do with this so-called emergence of  **New Generation Reploids**. Reploids who can take the forms of anyone they desire. X feels something is wrong with that statement.
> 
> To constantly change one's form and acquire a different skill set would ultimately destroy the personality of the individual unless... These reploids, if not created properly, will be consumed to the strongest desire of whatever it chooses to mimic. X doesn't think copying is impossible, not with the advancement humanity flaunted in social media. X paused, realizing something.

 

"What if the New Gen leader..." X, who's given a piggy back by Gutsman to see beyond the wall, saw the conquered land littered with robots. X continued, confused. "...Has Rock's data? Humanity is the type to imbued their hope into their masterpiece."

"We'll look into it." Elecman understood X's worry. Starting a search without any leads would be confusing for a new-built.

"What's wrong Blues?" Fireman inquired as Blues sat down. 

 

"We won't attend today's meeting." Blues stated, checking the data sent to him by Wily. "Since I told Wily we'll be reclaiming our territory tomorrow morning."

"Six hours from now." Cutman asked, staring at Blues with an odd look. "What if we fail?"

"We won't fail. We don't have the luxury." Blues looked at X. "Serges, Wily's reploid persona, identified distinct black boxes in X. He believes they're either Dr. Light or the enemies' work. Tonight's meeting is a discussion how Area N was conquered."

"If we can reclaim the territory and bring back our Creator's upgrades to Wily, they'll have no reason for complaint. Surely, I will be accepted as part of the army..." X looked at the holographic screen, getting off Gutsman's shoulder. "If we fail then I must die to avoid dissection. I cannot have Dr. Wily access the final sanctuary of our Creator."

 

"Don't you need those upgrades?" Fireman looked at X and the brunette laughed. X shakes his head, "I do, but Roll told me there are nine series of the upgrade, all of the same nature."

"...Nine head part upgrades?" Elecman slowly looked towards X's direction. X smiled, "Yes. If I get the most updated one then all other updates will be installed. It's a win-win."

"We have to protect him." Cutman messaged to his other brethren. X was either too trusting that he won't fight or too confident in his capabilities. _That was a bad sign._

 

"F-fine... I keep forgetting Dr. Wily doesn't like you." Gutsman sighed. "I'm in but we better have a break after this. I want to bring X to this playground I saw a while back!"

"We all want X to experience some form of entertainment." Bombman confessed, somewhat sad. "But we can't delay our duties. X is tasked to bring Rock back... Hey! How about we all go together in a picnic with Rock and Roll before he heads to Zero's area?"

"What's that, the last supper?" Timeman humored. "How about we all go and help Rock instead?"

"No. Damages must be kept to a minimum. It's best if only Rock fights Zero." X bowed his head, sullen as well. "How about this? After we accomplish this mission, we can go wherever you please while we research for the next fragment."

 

"Why do I have a feeling you're a workaholic, X?" Oilman wondered and X blinked, clueless. Oilman points out. "I dunno. You just give me this vibe."

"That's a good thing." Fireman told X who looked at the elder for advice. "Don't mind him. He's easily combustible."

"Hey!" Oilman complained.

 

* * *

 

"Here are the targets. (Reveals six reploid generals) Zero's given us twenty-five hours to accomplish reclamation." Blues declared and all Lightbots were surprised at the time restraint. "To make things easier, we'll form in pairs of two."

"There's a higher risk of termination." X worried but Timeman pats X's arm. "Dr. Wily doesn't really mind if we get destroyed. We have back up memory. You and Blues are the only ones at risk."

"Team up." Bombman smiled as he nudged Fireman's shoulder. Fireman merely nodded, reading the description of each base.

"Can we be partner's instead Ice?" Timeman didn't feel like teaming up with Oilman today, especially given the dire situation. Iceman looked at Cutman before looking at Timeman. "Sure. I don't mind."

 

"I guess we'll be partners then." Cutman stared at Oilman who's glaring at Timeman.

"Did I do something to him?" Oilman inquired and Cutman shook his head. "A lot of things Oilman. A lot."

"I guess we're partners, Elec." Gutsman looked at Elecman who's tracing the pattern in the area. Elecman waved his hand, too busy making a plan in the Private Server. X puffed his cheek at the inevitable outcome. Blues said the obvious, raising his eyebrow at the young unit. "X comes with me."

"No. We both know the enemies are difficult." X argued, finding some excuse to use. "How about Blues and I come along with whoever we want and report it via the communicators?"

 

[Blues and X stared at each other. The other robot masters can't hear any debate in the private server, but they can sense signals being exchanged.]

 

"You and I will also need to revisit the areas to obtain any upgrades that could benefit me and prove my innocence." X compromised and Blues must've looked away.

"Once we defeat all six of the bosses, the area will declare itself an open city. I order everyone to head back and take post." Blues stated and X hummed in agreement. "X and I will be taking Sigma down."

 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cutman frowned, looking at the youngest unit. Iceman agreed, asking. "Shouldn't you at least return to prepare for the final battle?"

"No. We wouldn't have enough time." X checked the number of foreign targets. "Sigma is already organizing a team to attack Dr. Wily's fortress. They are not aiming on rescuing any prisoners. It's an execution squad."

"..." Fireman stared at X, messaging instead:  **How do you know?**  

"Based on his actions..." A sensitive question yet the youngest answered. Blues did confirm his suspicion during their time in the library, having realized it a bit too late. "Sigma may have gone Maverick. I don't know how but he displays animosity between Humans and Reploids. He wants to raise an entirely new generation of reploids. It explains his participation in the creation of this so-called **New Gen.** "

 

"Well this is getting all twisted." Oilman can't wrap his head around the concept. "Are you saying, Humanity made Reploids to defeat all of us... But the Reploids decided to prepare for a revolution of some sort and also wipe out humanity?"

"You made the plot sound like a game." Cutman can't help but say that. "An RPG with hundreds of characters."

"What if we are in a game?" Timeman suggested and Oilman hits his co-unit. "Don't do that. Who'd want to play in the losing team?"

"Are you saying we're in the losing team?" Bombman doesn't agree on that. Even if they're up against androids all based on X, the Lightbot believes they have a chance.

"I don't have enough information as to his reasons." X clasped both hands, biting his lower lip for a moment. "However, I am confident that humanity needs Rock's help."

 

...

 

"I got it. Some of the areas are connected with each other." Elecman shared the information in the Private Server, elaborating. " **One team** must enter Ice's previous area and utilize the Cooling system to decrease the temperature in the Weapon Plant Factory _Bomb and Fire handled previously_. The **second team**  must handle the airship few miles away as it contains a powerful generator that must be holding whatever X hypothesized earlier. The **third team** must head to the ocean area where the reploids made a Subterranean base for unknown purposes. As soon as they resurface, their closest target base would be Recon base Cut and I hung out. The Fortress Tower and Energy Mine Ruins are too far apart to obtain any connection. I suppose the **fourth team** can handle that."

"Since Blues and I are the **fifth team,** we should ensure success by accompanying our brothers." X chirped but all of the robot masters are worried for X instead. Success? Meeting the real X is already a success by itself. Blues ordered everyone. "You are to protect the juvenile."

"I am not a baby." X crossed his arms and Blues rolled his eyes.

 

"Wait. So which area will each team go?" Iceman wondered, checking the time to see they've spent an hour in devising the plan. Cutman asked, "We could go to what we're familiar most, but the enemy would be expecting that."

"Shuffle?" Gutsman let out the very horrible sounding method thus far. Blues checked Elecman's info, further hacking into surveillance and databases of the Main Computer just to check if there are any unknown areas yet to be excavated. Blues narrowed down the potential areas the Doctor would place his blue capsules. 'Might as well take the subtanks and heart upgrades for X.'

"Let's get this over with." Fireman didn't want to be the one starting the generator.

 

**Roll: Blues. Why did you make Zero angry?**

**Blues: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Roll: You believe he'll be a threat to X?**

**Blues: He's close to finding the truth.**

 

"Pft." Oilman covered his mouth, laughing. X looked around to see the other Robot masters pretending everything's fine.

"Did you make Zero angry?" X wondered at the eldest. Blues shrugged. X knew Blues knows the reason but he isn't saying it. X tilted his head, confused.

 

**Roll: I trust you... But please don't risk your lives for anything dangerous.**

**X: We promise to gather the first fragment by tomorrow.**

**Roll: X. Please don't strain yourself. We can't lose you again.**

**X: I have back-up.**

**Roll: I know but you'll forget most of the activities we did together.**

**X: I promise to send my second life's coordinates to you when we enter Sigma's palace.**

**Roll: X.**

**Blues: Better than nothing.**

**Roll: Blues!**

 

"It's starting..." Cutman was the brave soul who placed every team's names and location for the randomization.

 

**TEAM FIREBOMB: Snow Mountain and Weapon Plant Factory**

**TEAM ICEBREAKER: Death Rogumer and Internal Power Plant**

**TEAM PLASTICSCISSORS: Subterranean Base and Recon Base**

**TEAM MINERAL: Fortress Tower and Energy Mine Ruins**

**  
**

"I... am conflicted." Bombman stared at his team's area. Ice then fire. Bombman looked at Fireman. "We ready?"

"I'm pretty sure Ice's area is easy. He deployed rabbits for circuit's sake." Fireman placed a hand on his hip.

"Rabbits? We have metal rabbits? Can I come?" X looked at Fireman's area, eyes turning bigger at the possibility.

"..." Fireman looked over the others before agreeing. "Sure X. We'll show you the ropes."

 

"..." Iceman and Timeman stared at results before slowly looking at the floating airship.

"..." Neither spoke, wondering to themselves how they're going to do this.

Blues sent a PM, reassuring them.  **I'll guide you along the way.**

"Thanks Blues." Iceman let out his breath.

 

"Why do we have to be the ones to go underwater?" Oilman is pretty sure he's going to make a mess with his ability.

"You... Use your default buster." Cutman advised and Oilman groaned. Cutman smiled helplessly. "I guess I'm carrying the team."

"I'll definitely help you during the Recon Base. Promise!" Oilman defended his honor.

 

"I know the mines." Gutsman offered and Elecman was checking the fortified tower.

"They upgraded the Tower's defenses." Elecman checked the vague lay-out they could find using the small mechaniloids they let out while they were in the castle.

"I'll be joining your team. He might have info regarding Sigma's Palace." Blues offered. He couldn't find the Palace, but the conversation between the reploids explain Sigma's area was nearby. 'But where?'

 

"We better start reading our areas. Let's do our best!" X clapped his hands and the blue android had no idea how all of the other robot masters wished they didn't bring X at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If this reach more than 50,000 words. I should start thinking about my life.]


End file.
